Be Careful What You Wish For
by wewarren68
Summary: On Ginny's 13th birthday, after making a wish "I wish Harry Potter would notice me!" a ministry owl delivers a letter to her. Inside is her betrothal to Harry, an arranged marriage by the last female Weasley and the Potter family.
1. Chapter 1

On Ginny's 13th birthday, after making a wish ("I wish Harry Potter would notice me!") a ministry owl delivers a letter to her. Inside is her betrothal to Harry, an arranged marriage by the last female Weasley and the Potter family.

Chapter 1 – Be Careful What You Wish For…

"… Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Ginny had a large smile on her face, today was her 13th birthday, she was officially a teenager and as such could no longer be considered a little girl; she was now a young woman. Of course this did not stop her brothers, especially Fred and George, from teasing her as she was a little shorter than most girls her age.

She really didn't pay attention to her brothers though, after all she had perfected the Bat-Bogie Hex and they more than gave her the opportunity to practice it on them but she really hoped that that ONE boy would really notice her now, after all she had mostly gotten over the crush that she had on one Harry James Potter. Of course the feeling that she now had went so much deeper than that… if only he would just see it.

"Ginny dear, make a wish and blow out the candles." Her mother said.

Closing her eyes she said in her mind but with all her heart, "I wish Harry Potter would notice me!"

Blowing out the candles Ginny opened her eyes and received the cheers from her family.

Henry Dawling enjoyed his job; he worked in the Office of Magical Contracts. True his job is rarely exciting but to be honest he really didn't do a lot except for filing paperwork and sending out notices every now and then. He was not overly paid but the galleons that he did earn were more that it probably should be for such an easy job but who was he to complain?

To his right a low chiming was coming from one of the old records books. Curious he got up and pulled the volume down from the shelf. On the spine was, "Magical Contracts, 1902 A.D." Frowning he opened the book to where it seemed the sound was coming from.

Reading the entry his eyes widened and a low whistle issued from his draw lips. It was things like this that really made his job so worthwhile.

"Two more days," thought Harry Potter, current resident of Number 4 Privet Drive.

It was a hot and sunny Friday and Harry was stuck outside doing the weeding of his Aunt Petunia's flower garden. Harry had recently received a letter from his best friend, Ron Weasley, stating that they were picking him up on Sunday to attend the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was excited for a number of reasons; he would get to see his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; he would get to see a professional Quidditch game, as seeker for his house team he had more than a passing interest in the wizarding sport; and best of all he would be leaving the Durley's for another year.

Stopping to stretch and wipe the sweat from his brow, Harry noticed a speck in the sky that was slowly getting larger and larger. The brown owl that landed next to him held out his leg and Harry noticed that official looking document tied to the owl's leg. "What have I done now?" thought the teenaged wizard.

After the letter was removed, the owl turned around and immediately took off again. The address on the letter read, "Mr. H. Potter, The flower garden in the back, #4 Privet Dr., Little Whinging, Surrey." Turning over the letter he noticed that it was sealed with a seal that he had not seen before, Office of Magical Contracts.

Very curious but realizing that he would be getting little to no supper if he didn't finish the weeding he stuck the envelope in his back pocket and continued to pull weeds and water the plants.

Having finished the weeding and eating a miserly dinner, Harry went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. The crinkling sound from his back pocket reminded him of the letter that he had received earlier that day.

Getting up again and sitting at his desk he opened the envelope and removed two pieces of parchment, one was fairly new looking but the other was yellowed with age. Deciding to read the newer one first he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Pursuant to the Marriage Law of 1623 and the Magical Contract enacted in 1902 we are pleased to announce your betrothal to Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Mr. Arthur Weasley and Molly (Prewett) Weasley._

_As Ms. Ginevra Weasley has just celebrated her 13__th__ birthday and you have not reach your majority, you are both considered "engaged to be married" by the Ministry of Magic until such time as you reach the age of 17. After which you and your bride to be will be united in marriage._

_Wishing you the best of Luck,_

_Henry Dawling, Office of Magical Contracts_

If Harry had not been sitting down he knew he would have fallen to the floor. He was engaged. No, he was engaged to his best friend's little sister. This had to be a joke, Fred and George's no doubt. But the letter sure looked official. Shaking his head he picked up the older looking letter.

_Dear future Mr. Potter,_

_I know that this may come as shock to you but I felt that you deserved an explanation to what I'm sure is a very strange letter from the Ministry. First let me introduce myself, my name is Katherine (Weasley) Potter. I was born on August 11, 1881. While most people scoff at it I do posses a little of "the sight" as it has been called, or to quote my brothers "that weird thing that you do sometimes." I have had a couple of true predictions to my credit but for the most part my gift is small._

_I married one of the most wonderful wizards on the British Isles, William Potter. We have several children and another is on the way as I pen this. William is my true soul mate and I could not be happier._

_I tell you this for a reason; I had a prediction that concerned you. Although I do not know your name or even when this letter will be received I do know that when the next female Weasley is born the House of Potter will be down to one member, you. I am sorry for your loss._

_I "see" a time of great evil around you and that you will feel alone with few people who truly love you. You will need support, comfort and love around you at this time which is why I asked my Father and Father-in-Law to draw up the engagement contract between you and the current female Weasley. _

_I foresee that without my interference you will eventually be attracted to the young Weasley woman but that you will not do anything about it until it may be too late. She plays a more important part in what is going on in your time that either of you know. Therefore I decided that I needed to try and get you together a little earlier in the hope that you both will be able to accomplish what you need to do more efficiently._

_Female Weasleys are a rare breed, even among wizarding kind. We tend to be very devoted, loving and supportive. But don't get us riled, you may not survive the encounter, just kidding. While I do not know your age when you receive this I do know that your bride-to-be has just turned 13._

_I do not know if this is beneficial or not in the long run but you need to be together, I foresee much more happiness for both of you than if you are apart._

_Sincerely,_

_Katherine Potter_

_P.S. While I do not believe this will be the case, either of you can get out of this contact only on her 16__th__ birthday. This will give you three years together to truly decide that you need to be together._

Author's Notes: I first published this story on SIYE's site. I have decided to publish it here also._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I originally started this story for my own personal amusement. It's been something that has been sitting in the back of my brain for a while and I finally decided to commit it to my computer. The song by the Pussycat Dolls of course inspired both the story title and the first two chapter titles. I felt that it might be good enough to share so I started posting with the hopes of updating every 7-10 days.

Fortunately after the great reviews to my first chapter I saw that I needed to add a little more detail to what would have been Chapter 2. Originally this chapter started the next morning after everyone got their letters but most reviewers were looking forward to the Weasley's reaction. So as I was adding a few little details I noticed that those little details soon built themselves into a whole chapter!

P.S. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a beta either. Anyone interested just drop me a line.

Chapter 02 – … You Just Might Get It!

No one at the Burrow, with the possible exception of Mrs. Weasley, was a morning person. Ginny was the least of these, she firmly believed that one should stay in bed until fully awake which for her was very late morning. As a newly minted thirteen-year-old she felt the need to continue the wonderful dream that she was so rudely interrupted from by the banging on her door. "Ginny dear, time to get up," sang the voice of her mother.

"Five more minutes, Mum!" came the muffled reply.

"You had your lie in yesterday. Get up, there is much to do before Harry and Hermione get here."

Grumbling Ginny replied, "I'm getting up."

Breakfast at the Burrow was always a lively affair. While no one had ever gone hungry after any meal that Molly Weasley served, no one was taking the chance that today might be that day. Organized chaos was probably the most polite term that could be applied.

All of the Weasley family was currently home. Bill and Charlie had both taken time off from the jobs to attend the World Cup along with their younger siblings. Everyone was excited about the upcoming match and they were eager to go. Molly handed out their task for the day.

"Ron and Ginny, make sure that your rooms are cleaned, we need to put in the camp beds. Fred and George you need to gather the eggs and feed the chickens. If you could help me with the dusting, Bill and Charlie, then we should all be done with the chores before lunch."

"Yes, Mum," came the monotone reply from everyone.

Percy turned towards the window and said, "Look Mother, the post is arriving."

Outside a rapidly approaching dot turned into a rapidly approaching owl with several letters attached to its leg. Molly hurried over to the window and threw it opened as the owl nimbly glided through, landing on the counter in front of her. She removed the letters and offered the owl a drink which the bird accepted before flying back out the window.

Sorting through the mail she found two envelopes with the seal "Office of Magical Contracts." One addressed to Arthur and herself, the other was addressed to Ginny. Frowning she handed the one to her husband and handed the other to her daughter.

Ripping into the letter Ginny had to slap away the grabbing hands of Fred and Ron who were closest to her and trying to snatch it up. "Get your own letters, prats."

Reading quickly through the letter her face went from smiling to open mouthed astonishment. Her complexion went from her normal hue to white. Thinking of her wish the day before, she now took on the brilliant tomato red that her brothers knew signified major embarrassment as she realized what the letter was really saying. She quickly looked over to her parents just as they looked down at her.

Molly had been reading the letter over her husband's shoulder. Tears were in her mother's eyes along with an unreadable look on her face; her father's eyes were troubled and he had a frown on his face. Rushing down to her daughter, Molly grabbed her up in a crushing hug and cried, "Oh my baby girl!"

The twins shouted in unison, "What's going on?"

Molly continued to cry, Ginny couldn't make out if they were tears of happiness or sadness though. They sounded a little of both. She herself was just too stunned for emotions. Running through her mind was the thought, "I'm going to marry Harry Potter!"

"You sister has just been informed that she is engaged to be married," Mr. Weasley said with a slight hitch in his voice. The beginnings of a smile were starting to form on her lips.

"WHAT!" "NO WAY!" "YOUR KIDDING" "Who's the unlucky bloke?"

That last statement coming from George made Mrs. Weasley turn to him so quickly that he jerked backwards and promptly fell off his chair. As everyone started laughing Molly gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Looking up into her mother's face Ginny saw the questioning look there and guessed what it meant. "Do you want to tell them?" she asked quietly.

Originally she might have said no, but George's comment had stung her heart. While she may not be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts neither was she a disfigured troll. She knew that she was just starting to develop a more womanly figure but it was still a few years off until she would obtain her full growth.

Of course she was also smart and had wicked streak of fun. She was near the top of her class and while not nearly as smart as Hermione she was proud of her marks. She could pull pranks just as good, if not better in her opinion, than Fred and George. In short she knew that she was more than good enough and that any guy eventually would be very happy to be with her.

"It's Harry." She replied with dignity.

The laughter stopped so suddenly that for a moment she thought that she had gone deaf. "No really, who?" asked Ron with amusement.

Anger caused her to shout out, "Harry Potter you bloody idiot! You know your best friend. Guy who saved the Sorcerer's Stone and rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. About this high," she said holding her hand a little above her head, "messy black hair, wears glasses and has a lightning scar on his forehead."

Glaring at all her brothers she jumped out of her chair, grabbed her letters and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Ginny!" called her mother.

"Let her go." Mr. Weasley said to his wife who was about to take off after her distraught daughter. "She'll calm down and they we can talk with her later."

Molly was torn but decided that her husband was right and she would give Ginny a little bit of time to calm down before hunting her up.

"In the mean time boys leave her alone and don't tease her. We will discuss this when I get home from work." With that Arthur got up and kissed his wife good bye before disappearing with a soft "Pop."

Ginny slammed the door to her bedroom. "Ron is a major git!" she thought to herself. Of course her other brothers were not much better, they had probably all been thinking the same thing. Ron was the only one who let his mouth go without engaging his brain, if he had one she thought unfairly.

Collapsing on her bed she spread out her arms and legs and just looked up at the ceiling. Taking a few deep breaths she got up and smoothed out the letters that she had crushed in her hands. Smoothing it out she reread both the letter from the ministry and the one from Katherine Potter. The ministry letter looked a little like her Hogwarts letters, something that had been mass produced with just a name change to make it different from all others it sent out.

The letter from Katherine though was obviously old as well as hand written. Ginny knew nothing about a Katherine Weasley though. Female Weasleys were rare enough that she doubted that unless they did something just so out of the ordinary that there would be little information. Ginny resolved to try and find out something about her though. "Hmmm, a research project for Hermione maybe?"

Ginny laughed; of course Hermione would research it. Ginny thought to herself, "Maybe I should sent her an owl and see what she has to say. I know she is coming tomorrow but this will give her something to do while waiting to come over."

Ginny heard footsteps going up the stairs and knew that Ron was heading up to his room to clean it. Ginny of course kept her room neat and just needed to pick up a little to make room for Hermione. Sitting down at her desk she wrote out a quick note to Hermione and then went in search of Pigwidgeon, after all Ron owed her after that comment.

Going up the stairs she stopped in the doorway to Ron's room. Ron was busy moving piles of cloths and stuff to a corner of the room. Snorting at Ron's lack of proper housekeeping skills Ginny commented, "Don't you think that if you would put them up when you don't need them that it would be much cleaner in here?"

Ron stopped suddenly and warily turned to the doorway. He gulped audibly and said in a rush, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but you've got to admit that it is a little weird."

"Yes it is. I'm not really that angry but you should be more careful with what you say. One of these days I'm not going to go away to cool down and you'll be batting away flying bogies!"

"Sorry."

"If you let me borrow Pig to send a letter then I'll let you off… this time."

"Who are you writing to? Not writing to your _boyfriend_ are you?"

Ginny could hear the teasing tone to the word boyfriend and chose to ignore it. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband-to-be thank you very much. No, I'm writing to Hermione to ask for her help."

Ron's eyes suddenly got a little gleam in them. "Oh, well do you mind waiting and letting me send my own letter? I was just finishing it up."

Ginny couldn't help herself, "Writing to your _girlfriend_ are you?"

Ron blushed a warm pink color. "She's not my girlfriend; she's like one of the guys you know?"

Ginny scowled. She knew that Hermione had a thing for Ron, though why only God knew. Of course Ron also had a thing for Hermione. It was pretty obvious to her but she guessed that maybe they were just funny that way and didn't see it for themselves.

"So you think she's a guy, huh?"

"Not like that. I know she's a girl but I mean she just doesn't do girl things. I mean she doesn't really do much with her hair. And she doesn't wear makeup or anything like that. And she's always studying and researching and stuff. She just doesn't act like a girl."

"Interesting," thought Ginny. "So he notices the little things about her. Maybe if I drop a little hint to her…" She smiled inwardly.

"Anyway, hurry up and finish it then. This needs to go off as soon as possible."

Skipping down the stairs Ginny passed the living room where Bill and Charlie were levitating furniture and casting "Scourgify" on the floor and shelves. The both glanced up and grinned but didn't say anything.

Entering the kitchen she found her mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand and the ministry letter in front of her. She was staring at the letter but her eyes weren't really moving so Ginny guessed that she wasn't rereading the letter, just thinking about it.

"Mum?"

Molly jerked a little and focused on her. A small frown appeared on her forehead and as quickly disappeared. "Feeling better dear? Want some tea?"

"Please."

Molly got up and poured Ginny a cup of tea. Ginny sat down next to her mother and sipped on her tea. Questions just kept popping into her head but she couldn't articulate a one of them. Now that she had time to get over the emotion of it she was beginning to have doubts about this arranged marriage business.

"Mum did you know anything about this?"

"No dear, it was a complete shock to us. I know of that law; Purebloods used it many years ago to 'improve to bloodlines' or some such drivel. No one has used it in a very long time. I just wished that I knew why this happened to you and Harry though. This letter from the ministry wasn't very clear."

"Oh! I got another letter from a Katherine Potter who actually arranged it. She used to be a Weasley according to the letter I got. Let me run and get it."

Running back up to her room Ginny grabbed the letter from off her desk and ran back down to the kitchen. Handing the letter over to her mother she read again the letter that had brought her such joy.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Greeting, my name is Katherine (Weasley) Potter. You have received this letter because I have arranged for you to be married to the last remaining Potter heir. I having something of a gift for seeing the future and know that when you receive this that the wonderful family that I have married into will be almost nonexistent._

_While I do not know exactly the year when you will receive this I do know that you have just celebrated your thirteenth birthday; Happy Birthday by the way. I foresee a time of great sadness and that the young man whom I have had you betrothed to will be near the heart of all the troubles. I do not mean that he will be the cause of the troubles but the solution. I know little more than this._

_You may be asking why I've had this done. The answer is not really simple. I had a vision recently and saw two paths for a young man to follow. One path was dark and hard to travel. The other, while just as dark, looked easier to travel on. The young man was just coming to the crossroads but had not yet chosen a path. Both roads seemed to lead to his goal._

_I understood that one road had you together and the other had you apart. The roads joined together farther down. I foresaw that eventually that you and the young Mr. Potter will come together on your own but that his path will be easier if you are there for him now. This is why I've chosen to interfere a little._

_I convinced both my Father and Father-In-Law to draw up this arranged marriage so that you both can get to know one another earlier and hopefully you can help lead the young man down the easier road. I do not know if you know one another but I suspect that you both attend school together and hopefully you are both in Gryffindor House. Most Potters and Weasleys are. But if not then hopefully this will allow you to bridge inner-house friendships._

_According to the law that this is based on you are considered already married unless you both are underage. If that is the case then you are considered "promised" to one another until you reach the age of sixteen. After that day you will officially become husband and wife_

_If by your sixteenth birthday you both truly find that you would rather be with someone else or otherwise don't want to be with one another then this contract can be dissolved at that time. I do not believe that will be the case but I did not want to force you to be together if you really didn't want to. You will have three years to get to know one another before that time though._

_I hope that you have as much love for one another as my husband and I have. He is my true soul-mate and I couldn't be happier. I wish you both all the happiness that you can find._

_Sincerely,_

_Katherine (Weasley) Potter_

Molly sighed. "Well that at least explains it a little. I think that you are entirely too young for this though. I mean Harry is a good boy but how do we know that you might not find someone you like better?"

Ginny stared at her mother dumbfounded. "You can't be serious can you Mum? Who else could I like better? Harry is like the warrior wizard in fairy tales, taking on evil and rescuing the pretty witch!" Ginny blushed a little when she realized what she had said but carried on, "I mean who else would stand a chance compared to Harry?"

Molly laughed, "You have it bad don't you? Oh don't worry, I actually support this, a little. I still think you are too young but you aren't actually married so I don't see how getting to know him better can hurt."

Ginny threw her arms around her mother and squeezed hard. "Thanks Mum!"

"We still need to discuss this with your father when he gets home. So in the meantime let's get this house spotless, 'A clean home is a happy home' after all."

Ginny just smiled and got to work cleaning the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley sighed as he pushed his plate out of the way. "Excellent dinner Molly, I couldn't eat another bite."

As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny cleared the table everyone went into the living room and sat down comfortable. Soon they also came in, Ginny sitting down on the couch between Ron and George and Mrs. Weasley to her chair beside her husband. Everyone turned to the family patriarch.

"This is a family meeting time," Mr. Weasley started formally. "What is discussed here will not go beyond the family."

Everyone nodded their heads. Family meetings were often used when something important came up so that they could discuss it and resolve any problems. Everyone felt the closeness of the family and knew that together they can do anything.

"To summarize, when Ginny turned thirteen the conditions of an old contract came into play. This contract, which I read today while at the ministry, basically joined the House of Potter to the House of Weasley through the arranged marriage of an unmarried female Weasley to the eldest unmarried male Potter heir. This being our Ginny and of course Harry as he is the only living unmarried Potter."

"Wicked!"

Mr. Weasley shot the twins and Ron a reproving glance. They subsided and he continued.

"Normally under the law Ginny would have be married the day after her thirteenth birthday, but it seems that when this particular contract was created they made it so that she will not be married until after she turns sixteen."

Everyone just stared. No one said anything so Mr. Weasley continued.

"There is also a clause that allows either party to cancel the contract but only on her sixteenth birthday. So that means that we will have three years to decide if we really want this to go through or not. Until her sixteenth birthday, she is considered by the law as 'engaged to be married.' This gives her and Harry some additional privileges that I will discuss with them first. It will their choice if they wish to disclose them to you."

All the boys looked at one another and their scowls deepened. They didn't like the sound of this. It looked like they would be having a little discussion with Harry when he arrived about 'additional privileges.'

"None of that now." Mr. Weasley had caught the looks and knew what was going through his sons minds. "Harry has also received a letter and I'm sure that he's probably confused about all this, so he and I will be discussing it when he arrives. I do not want you threatening him or anything. Am I understood?"

Dropping their heads all the boys replied, "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now are there any questions? Granted I don't know much more than I've already said but I don't want anyone to feel that we can't discuss it."

Percy spoke up, "what did you mean by 'additional privileges?' I think that Mr. Potter has been given too many privileges as it is."

All of his younger siblings scowled at their older brother. Ginny's hand twitched towards her wand and muttering something that sounded a lot like bogies!

"_Harry_," Mr. Weasley emphasized the name, "has not been privileged, if anything he has had less than most people. True he has been shown a little more leniency that most but then again he has done more. I'm not saying he should be given everything and not held accountable but he has never done more than necessary to do what needed to be done."

"After all if he followed the rules then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have returned three years ago and your sister would not be sitting with us today."

Ginny let out a small gasp. Her family never talked about her first year after the family meeting that summer. She had recovered but talking about it still had the power to send shivers up her spine.

Percy turned towards her and muttered an apology.

"Anyway, it has more to do with extra privileged for Ginny more so than Harry. But again I will discuss it with them, you don't need to know unless they wish to tell you."

"Does anyone else have anything?"

Ginny spoke up. "Can I be there when you talk to Harry? I mean shouldn't I be there?"

Mr. Weasley thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I think that both your Mother and I should talk to the both of you. Does anyone else have anything?"

When no one answered, Mr. Weasley called the meeting to a close.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: this chapter starts on the same day as Harry and Ginny receive their letter. Thanks to Quackpotty for agreeing to be my beta. If anyone else is interested drop me a line, the more betas the better the story!

Chapter 3 – Responsibility

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards sat at his desk completely puzzled. He had received a letter informing him of Harry's arranged marriage and he could not figure out why.

When James and Lily had been killed, their wills named Sirius Black as Harry's guardian but Sirius had been arrested and thrown in Azkaban. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to place Harry with his Muggle relations to both protect Harry and to let him grow up "normally." Of course that last had not really happened; Harry had been neglected by his relations. In hindsight Albus knew that there might have been a better way but at the time it seemed for the best. Dumbledore sighed.

A problem now faced him; legally Sirius was still Harry's magical guardian of record and had full power to deal for Harry in all matters. But since he was a convicted murderer he could not fulfill that duty. Nothing had been legally done to change Harry's guardianship so for all practical purposes Harry had no guardian. The Dursleys were just where he stayed and they had no real control (thank goodness) over what was done with the last of the Potters.

The letter had come to him, because as Chief Warlock, it fell to him to decide who was to act in the best interest of Mr. Potter. Dumbledore was more than willing to let Sirius continue to be Harry's guardian; after all he was innocent, if unproven, and it is what James and Lily had wanted. Legally Dumbledore guessed he could name himself as Harry's guardian. That way there would be no problems and he could do whatever Sirius wanted for Harry.

Dumbledore reached for a quill and ink to pen a letter to Sirius, to let him know what he had just decided, when there was a tapping at his window. Hedwig was hovering outside of the window with a couple of letters attached to her leg. Dumbledore opened with window and the beautiful owl flew over to his desk and held out her leg.

Noticing that one of the letters was addressed to him and the other to "Snuffles," Dumbledore removed his letter and read it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope that your summer is going well. Mine has been better than most years but I am still looking forward to going to the Burrow._

_I am writing you because I have a little problem. I have just received notification of an engagement to Ginny Weasley by a very old relative of hers (and mine.)_

_I am confused about a lot of things and don't know where to turn. I very much would like to talk to Sirius about this but our letters take several days to get to one another and I will be going to the Burrow in two days._

_Other than Sirius the only other people I feel I could talk to about this are Mr. Weasley and yourself. Given that I seem to be engaged to his daughter I am a little wary of approaching him with this, so I am coming to you. I know that you are a busy man but I could not think of anyone else to whom I could ask._

_Enclosed is a copy of the letters that I received. I used a muggle machine to copy them as I needed to send both you and Sirius copies and I didn't wish to hand copy them._

_Hoping that you can help,_

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore put down the letter and read the copies of the letters from the ministry and from Katherine. The letter from Katherine explaining what was happening intrigued him. Dumbledore knew that Harry would not have an easy life, given the prophecy that he had yet to reveal to Harry, but the idea that there was someone who could help Harry during this time of trouble both pleased and worried him.

Dumbledore was pleased that Harry thought that he could come to him when he was in trouble. Looking at the owl, he said, "Go on and deliver your other letter. If I need to respond I have plenty here who would love the opportunity for a little work this summer."

The majestic white bird bobbed her head and flew out the window.

While not a true troublemaker, Harry did tend to get into more than his share of scrapes. Dumbledore hoped that this year would be the exception. He had taken great precautions to limit who could enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry should have a nice quiet year for a change.

Dumbledore frowned. While not unheard of arranged marriages were very rare now days. Usually they were done to bring together two houses of similar interest. Of course it could be said that the Potter and Weasley houses did have similar interest. Both were 'Light' Families and neither cared much for the 'Blood Purity' that the old magic families, like the Malfoys, displayed.

Deciding that he needed to talk with both Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore wrote out a quick letter to Sirius advising him to come to the cave near Hogsmeade; summoning a house-elf he gave instructions to send the letter via post owl as soon as possible. He then took a pinch of floo powder, throwing it in the fireplace he said, "Ministry Atrium."

Arthur Weasley was a soft spoken man. He rarely raised his voice and he seemed to be the cool rock in a family that was very passionate. Of course most people would say that they were hot-tempered, but they just didn't understand the Weasley Temper.

Arthur needed time to think, and he thought best at work. His little girl was engaged, at the ripe old age of thirteen. How could this be possible, or rather why? The extra letter that Ginny had received that explained some of it but Arthur Weasley was trouble about why such an extreme measure had been taken. Therefore he had come into work to look into the law dealing with arrange marriages and the contract that was arranged so long ago.

Wizards and witches were both flooing and apperating into the ministry. Many called, "Morning Arthur." He responded with a bare acknowledgement, his mind was elsewhere. Heading towards one of the lifts he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Arthur Weasley!"

Turning around he saw Albus Dumbledore stepping away from one of the floo connections. Waiting politely for him to catch up, Arthur was already set to beg the headmaster's forgiveness and hurry on when the venerable old wizard said, "I need to talk with you about your daughter and Harry Potter."

"Doesn't miss a trick, he doesn't," thought Mr. Weasley.

"I was just on my way to check it out myself," he replied. "Needless to say we were a bit shocked to receive those letters this morning. While I don't necessarily disapprove of such a match I am a little concerned about the ages of Harry and Ginny."

"Quite understandable," replied the older wizard. "I myself just received both a letter from the ministry informing me of the arrangement and from Harry asking for help. It seems that Harry is sort of in a limbo when it comes to his guardianship."

"Let us go down to my office so that we can talk a little more privately." As Chief Warlock he had an office at the ministry that he rarely used and therefore they would not be bothered.

Entering his office, Albus offered Arthur a chair and instead of sitting behind his desk conjured a chair for himself beside the younger man.

Arthur started, "Why did you receive a letter? Shouldn't his relatives receive one?"

"Ah, that is part of why I am here. Harry's guardian of record is still Sirius Black," replied Dumbledore.

"How can that be? The man is a murder," exclaimed Arthur.

"To that I can honestly say that he is innocent." Albus continued, "Harry and his friends found out that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed his parents. Sirius and Professor Lupin actually had captured Peter and were returning him to the castle when he escaped. Without him we cannot prove that Sirius is innocent and until we can recapture him, Sirius cannot turn himself in as he is still under orders to be Kissed by the dementors upon capture."

Arthur sat there stunned; today just seemed so full of surprises. "But…"

"I know it's a lot to take in but it is the truth. But without Pettigrew we cannot prove anything. Which brings us back to the question you asked in the atrium; the reason that I received a letter was that Sirius is Harry's Godfather and is still recognized as his legal guardian. Since Sirius is still on the run the letter was sent to me, as Chief Warlock to decide, what needs to be done."

Arthur asked, "What about his muggle relations?"

"Please remember that I took it upon myself to place him there. His parents wanted Sirius to take him but at the time I felt it would be better to place him with his blood relatives for his own safety. And of course the next day Sirius was arrested for the murder of Peter and all those muggles. I can't help but think that if I had placed young Harry with him, he might not have confronted Peter and been wrongfully imprisoned."

Albus shook his head, "Be that as it may, his muggle relations have no say so in anything dealing with legal matters. They are his guardians but only to provide a place for him to grow up and stay during the summers. The enchantments that I placed around them will protect him until his seventeenth birthday, when he becomes a man."

Arthur thought, "That poor boy."

Aloud he said, "I see. So that means that legally he is on his own? He has no one who can act for him?"

"You are mostly correct. Sirius can act for him but as a fugitive there is not much he can do right now. I am in contact with Sirius as is Harry. But right now he is far away and my understanding is that young Harry will be coming to stay with you in two days time. Harry sent me a letter asking for help, or more likely advice. He said that you would also be one of the people that he could go to for help but as your daughter is the one he needs the advice for…"

Arthur chuckled, "That would have been an interesting conversation. But I think I can see his point. I remember asking Molly's parents for permission to marry her. I was scared to death that they would not only tell me 'No' but forbid me to ever see her again."

Dumbledore laughed, "This is not quite the same thing but it is similar. I can't be sure of course but Harry is at that age to just now start noticing that girls are 'different.' Now he suddenly find that he is engaged to be married, I can see how he would be very confused right now."

Dumbledore sighed, "That boy just can't seem to get a normal childhood. I have tried but fate it seems has different ideas."

"Anyway, I came here today to see you. I know that you were planning on retrieving Harry from his relations on Sunday. Given these circumstances I was thinking that I could pick him up instead. That way he will be able to ask me questions before he has to face your family."

Arthur thought for a moment. "That probably would be a good idea. I know that my family will be discussing this later tonight. I can't imagine what he is thinking at the moment. And not having anyone to whom he can talk about it must be frustrating."

"Very true," responded Dumbledore.

"Well I must be off," Arthur said. "I came in to check up on this marriage law and to see what else we can expect. I sort of left everyone at home and wanted to clear my mind first before we discuss it."

"A wise idea," replied the Headmaster. "I am familiar with the laws involved but I think I also should brush up on them a little as Harry usually asks the most pointed questions."

Harry Potter lay in bed, he was tired. He had spent all day mowing and trimming the lawn. It was mindless work and had allowed him to think his situation through. The shock of finding himself engaged had worn down and he was better able to order his thoughts. There was a lot to think about.

Harry had just started noticing girls; the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang for one, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil of his own house and year. He had also thought of Hermione but laughed to himself, if what he noticed was any indication his other best friend was more interested in Hermione than he was.

Ron was another person to think about. What would he this about this? Harry hoped that Ron would realize that his was not his fault.

Ron was strange where Ginny was concerned. He had blamed himself for not noticing what was happening to Ginny during their second year. But just last year on the train he had sent her away when she tried to get in the car with them. Was that normal sibling behavior? Harry did not have any point of reference so he dismissed that thought.

Ron's other brothers were mostly unknown quantities though. Fred and George were pranksters and mischief makers but they had show nothing but kindness and respect to Harry from his first train ride to Hogwarts. He thought that maybe they would have the least problem with all this, seeing it as a great joke or prank.

Percy was the brother than Harry really knew the least. Prim and proper probably best described the middle Weasley son (ed: I always count the twins as one.) Always following the rules to the letter, Percy would probably think that there was nothing to it. The law must be observed after all.

Harry had only seen Ron's oldest brothers Bill and Charlie in the paper last year; he hardly knew them at all. He knew Bill was a curse breaker and Charlie worked with dragons but not anything else. Charlie's friends that Harry had met in his first year had been a cheery lot so he hoped that Charlie was of a like mind.

His thoughts then drifted to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. What would they think of their daughter's engagement to him? Mr. Weasley seemed very laid back and friendly. He would have been the person, next to Sirius, that he would want to discuss this with but as it was his daughter Harry didn't think that would be a great idea.

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand would be scary. Harry remembered the yelling when he was rescued last year by the twins and Ron. He also remembered the Howler that she had sent when Ron and he had taken the car to Hogwarts. But she had also been kind to him seeming to want to take care of him like one of her sons. "Maybe she wouldn't be that bad," Harry thought.

Harry's thoughts then came to rest on his bride-to-be, Ginny Weasley. He remembered her from the first time crossing the barrier to the Hogwart's Express. She had said, "Good Luck."

He remembered seeing her come down the stairs at the Burrow asking about her jumper, and then running back upstairs when she saw him. He remembered, with a chuckle, dropped bowls and butter dishes.

He remembered the first time that she had really spoke in his presence, telling off Malfoy in the bookstore. Harry felt a something inside him give a little bit of approval at that memory.

He vividly remembered seeing her in the Chamber of Secrets. She was just lying there as though dead; not moving and barely breathing. He remembered feeling that was the worst day of his life, and he had many days to choose from.

He remembered seeing her at the Leaky Cauldron, blushing at seeing him again. He remembered seeing her all last year but in the background. For some reason that didn't feel right now.

Harry frowned. "She was always around me and I never really noticed her. No wonder she doesn't speak around me."

Lost in thought he barely heard the "Tap, Tap, Tap" coming from his window. Looking up he saw a brown owl flapping its wings. Harry jumped up and opened the window. He owl held out its leg and Harry removed the letter.

Thanking the owl, he ripped open the letter and read the familiar loopy writing.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have received your letter, as well as one from the ministry myself. We have much to talk about so I shall be picking you up tomorrow afternoon instead of Mr. Weasley, so that we can discuss several matters._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Dumbledore was going to collect him tomorrow; he smiled just thinking of the Durley's reaction to seeing the old wizard. He really wished that it was Sirius coming tomorrow but until he was cleared Sirius had to stay away.

Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to Quackpotty for his Beta help. Still looking for one or two more, I wish to put out the best story that I can.

Chapter 4 – The Morning After

Saturday morning dawned bright and a cloud free sky promised a quite warm day to come. The birds were singing, and the smell of baking bread was in the air. Most of the inhabitants of The Burrow were still in bed asleep, except for three.

Ginny Weasley was still in bed but she had not really slept all night, she was too excited and truth be told a little scared. She was engaged to her Hero, her Knight-In-Shining Armor, Harry Potter. Of course she would never really call him that… not to his face anyways but that's how she saw him.

Like Harry she had received letters from the Ministry and Katherine Potter the day before. Being a minor her parents had also received a letter from the ministry but not from the late Mrs. Potter. Of course she had shared it with her mother and father. Her father had immediately flooed to the Ministry and verified that the letter was real, not a joke by Fred and George as Mrs. Weasley had assumed.

Of course by the time her father had returned with the news Fred and George had already started calling her Mrs. Potter and had been Bat-Boggied as a result. Ron's only response had been a very loud, "Bloody Hell!" followed by his running upstairs until dinner. The fact that Pig was missing was proof in Ginny's mind that he had sent off a letter to either of his best friends, but more than likely it was sent to Hermione. This really didn't make sense as the girl in question was due to arrive later that morning.

Hearing someone moving around downstairs Ginny decided that she had just too much energy to be just lying around, so she got up and put on her house coat. Visiting the loo to perform her morning rituals she walked (skipped more like) down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Molly Weasley didn't know what to think. Her little girl was engaged. It wasn't like she didn't like the boy she was engaged to; after all he was like another son to her. He had saved her little girls life just over a year ago but really to be engaged at such a young age.

Molly also realized that her little girl, no she was no longer that she was now becoming a young woman, still got starry eyed when the name Harry Potter was uttered. Molly and Ginny had talked often this summer and she realized that Ginny really would not settle for anyone less than one Harry James Potter. To this Molly had to agree, no one else could ever live up to that young man in either Weasley Woman's eyes and she wanted nothing but the best for her daughter.

Lost in thought while preparing for the traditional Weasley Family Breakfast she did not hear her daughter enter the room and sit down, nor hear her husband softly turning the pages of the "Daily Prophet."

"Morning Princess," Arthur said to his daughter.

"Morning Father isn't it a beautiful day!"

That got Molly's attention, not the words as much as the tone of her daughter's voice. She was bright and cheerful, quite unusual for the normally grumpy morning person she usually was. Molly just smiled, how could she not? Her little girl was just putting off so much energy that one couldn't help but smile.

"Sleep well dear?" Molly asked.

"Not a wink," came the cheerful reply.

She couldn't help herself, Molly burst out in laughter. Arthur on the other hand just smiled while lowering the paper to look his daughter in the eyes. They were the brightest brown he had ever seen them. "So, no regrets about not having to date all those boys to find the one you really want huh?" he teased.

Ginny blushed. "Why?" she responded, "He's what I've always wanted."

Molly laughter increased and Ginny's blushed increased so much that it was hard to tell where her hair was attached to her head. Molly scooped up the eggs from the frying pan and deposited some on Ginny's plate as well as her husband's. Adding bacon and toast to the table she sat down herself and started making a plate.

"Seriously Ginny dear, we will need to sit both you and Harry down and have a talk about this as soon as he gets here. After all this is a highly unusual circumstance and we, your father and I, need to make sure that you both understand what this all means."

Ginny bowed her head and started to cry, "But what if he doesn't really like me? What if he hates me?"

"Don't be silly dear; I'm sure that he doesn't hate you. As for not liking you, well you'll just have to show him what a beautiful young woman you really are. It will take a little time but as long as you just be yourself he can't help but fall madly in love with you!"

"Really?" came the scared but hopeful response.

"I'm positive dear. Now wipe those tears and eat your breakfast, Hermione will be here shortly and you can talk to her. After all, she is Harry's friend too and she can probably give you a little nudge if you need it."

Just then the kitchen door swung open and the rest of the family trooped in and sat down. "Thanks Mom," replied Ginny softly.

Later that morning the flames in the floo turned green and Hermione Granger tripped out into The Burrow. "Hermione!" squealed Ginny. As she started to help her friend Ron darted in and gave her a hand up. "We need to talk!" he said.

"Hey! She's my friend too you know. And she and I have more important stuff to talk about than you do!"

"Do not! He's my best friend!"

"And he's my fiancé!" screamed Ginny.

"Well why don't we all discuss it?" Hermione said.

"Fine!" they said together.

Meanwhile Fred and George were chuckling in the background.

"Poor Harrykins, not even here to defend himself." George stage whispered with a slow head shake.

"Talking about him behind his back, you know how he loves that," replied Fred with sarcasm.

"Too true my twin."

The faces of the three younger people turned a little pink from shame but Ginny quickly recovered and said, "Be that as it may I still have the need for some girl talk and as none of you fit that description…"

"Fine!" screamed Ron.

"We'll talk later then," he said to Hermione and stomped off out the back door.

Fred and George looked and one another then followed Ron out the door.

"Let's talk upstairs," said Ginny.

Closing the door to her room she sat down on her bed while Hermione sat on the camp bed set up in her room. "So what's really going on?" asked the smartest witch at Hogwarts.

"Here read these," replied Ginny handing over the letters she had received the day before.

Quickly Hermione read both letters and then reread the older one. Handing the letters back to Ginny she said with a smile, "So it didn't take you as long as you thought it would did it."

"Oh you," replied Ginny with a thrown pillow.

Hermione laughed while batting away the soft missile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ginny got up and started pacing. Turning around she looked her best friend in the eye and said, "Do you think Harry likes me?"

Hermione noticed the nervousness as well as the unasked questions in her friend's eyes. "Honestly, I think he likes you but he doesn't 'LIKE' you, not like that yet anyways." She replied.

Ginny sat down again and hung her head. "What do I do? I mean this is what I've always dreamed of but not like this."

Hermione sighed, "You dreamed of him sweeping you off your feet and proclaiming his undying love for you. Didn't you?"

Ginny laughed, "Silly I know but he's Harry Bloody Potter. I know he doesn't like the fame and all that stuff but still he is a Hero whether he wants to admit it or not. What girl wouldn't want a Bloody Hero to sweep them off their feet?"

Hermione's smile faltered. "Well there is the first thing we need to fix. We either need to get Harry to admit that he is a Hero or you need to stop seeing him that way. He's always saying that he wishes people would just see just him, Harry, not 'The Boy Who Lived!''

Ginny blushed. "I know," she replied.

"Of course getting Harry to admit anything will be next to impossible so it would probably be best if you just started thinking of him as a friend instead. He'll like that and you can be more yourself around him. I think that once he sees the girl you really are he'll become more attracted to you."

Hermione picked up the letters again.

"I want to do some research on this arranged marriage law but from Mrs. Potter's letter you have about three years to either capture his affections or break it off. That should be more than enough time but you need to really work at seeing just Harry, no matter how heroic he is." Hermione laughed softly.

Ginny replied, "Well as to that, Dad went to the ministry yesterday and talked with Dumbledore and looked at both the law and the contract. He said that when Harry arrives we will talk about it then."

Ginny sighed.

"Well I expect tomorrow to be very awkward when he arrives," Ginny stated. "I mean, he and I have hardly spoken 10 words to one another and now we're engaged? What do I do, what do I say?" fretted Ginny.

"Calm down, just act normally. I know it will be hard at first but if you act all nervous and scared it will just put him off. Talk to him like you talk to me and you'll do fine," answered Hermione.

Ginny let out a gust of breath. "I'll try but it will not be easy."

Outside Fred and George had cornered their younger brother and we're trying to find out what his problem was.

"So," started George, "what was that all about?"

"Nothing!"

"Didn't seem like nothing to me. How about you Fred?"

"Nope, definitely not!"

Ron glowered at them. "He's my bloody friend! Why does she get to steal him?"

"Oh ho!" exclaimed Fred. "The real meat of the problem!"

"You great prat," sighed George, "just because he might have to marry our little Gin-gin doesn't mean that he's not your best mate anymore."

Ron grunted, "Sure! And now she'll be hanging all over him and butting in where I don't want her."

Fred and George just looked at one another. "I never knew he swung that way."

"Neither did I my twin! But you have to admit that he is a little cute in a scrawny, messy haired sort of way."

"Too true my twin!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Why dear brother we didn't know that YOU fancied dear Harrykins yourself. Why we always thought that Bushy Brown Hair was more to your taste than Black," teased Fred.

Ron blushed a brilliant scarlet. "Idiots! Of course I prefer Hermione over Harry!"

Ron's eyes grew wider when he realized what he said. Meanwhile both twins had fallen to the ground and were laughing fit to be tied. "Bah! Both of you are useless."

Getting up quickly the twins put their arms around their younger brother and said, "Sorry Ron we couldn't help ourselves."

"Seriously though I don't even think Harry has started thinking about our youngest sibling in that way yet. She can't go five minutes without blushing when he's near. Do you think that he will drop her for you that quickly? I don't think so! I sure that Ginny and Harry will probably start to hang out more now but he's not going to drop everyone else. Harry's bigger than that mate, you should know that better than anyone," said George.

"Except for a certain bushy haired beauty that shall remain nameless," replied Fred.

"Of course, after all she is the smartest witch in the world. At least I think that's what I heard coming from Ron's bedroom last night," teased George.

"Oh shut up," replied Ron.

"Just think," said George, "this will be as much a shock to Harry as it was to us last night. I mean how would you feel if you just found out that you have a fiancé that you didn't know about?"

Ron stopped and drew his eyebrows together thinking. "I guess I would be pretty freaked out."

"Just remember that tomorrow when he gets here. I mean while this is prime pranking material we have decided that he needs at least a day…"

"… possibly two…"

"… before he can truly appreciate being Mr. Ginevra Weasley."

All three laughed.

Harry Potter was nervous. He had gotten up and started breakfast for the Durleys. When they had all come down and started eating he had informed them that his Headmaster would be dropping in today.

His uncle's face had turned a purple color and he started spluttering. Dudley had grabbed his backside. At least tried to as he was now wider than he was tall, a personal achievement that he had been trying to accomplish for years.

His aunt had squawked and turned a grayish color. Turning to him she bit out, "Professor Dumbledore is coming here? Why? What have you been telling him?"

Harry just looked at his aunt. He guessed that she had known the Headmasters name, after all it was on his first school letter and Dumbledore was Headmaster when his mother had attended school. But he was acting like she actually knew him and wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

"Nothing," he replied.

His aunt looked like she was about to argue when he added, "Something has come up and I asked his opinion. He wrote me back and said that he would be coming today to talk with me about it."

"Oh? And what could be so important that your Headmaster has to come here?" asked with uncle.

Not really wanting to answer Harry replied, "Just something… magical."

Vernon yelled, "We've told you not to use that word in this house! What if the neighbors hear?"

Harry wondered about that. He had not said it loud enough where anyone but those in the room would hear (not unlike his uncle's yelling) but still…

"Fine! You meet him but not here at my house. You go somewhere else where your freakishness will not be noticed."

"We'll do that." Harry replied.

At exact stroke of noon the doorbell rang.

Harry jumped up from the living room chair and opened the door.

Standing on the porch was Albus Dumbledore. But Harry had never seen him like this before. With the exception of his long hair and beard he looked… normal. He was in a muggle grey pin-striped suit with highly polished black dress shoes. In his hand was a muggle style briefcase.

Dumbledore smiled at the shocked look on Harry's face. "I know it's a bit overdone but one must do what one must when dealing with different peoples."

"He makes it sound like he's visiting a foreign country," thought Harry.

"Of course Professor, will you please come in?" asked the teenager.

Not realizing that this was whom Harry was waiting for Uncle Vernon asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Dumbledore replied, "Thank you, no. I am just here to pick up Harry and take him to his friends for the rest of the summer."

Realizing that THIS was a wizard; Vernon replied with heat, "Then take him and go! We don't want YOUR type here, you hear me?"

Dumbledore just stared at him, looking over his half-moon glasses.

Vernon wilted under the gaze and said in a small voice, "I mean, please take your time. Leave when you can."

"Thank you," replied the aged wizard.

Turning to Harry he said, "Harry, let's get your things and forward them to the Burrow and then you and I will go someplace else and talk."

"Yes Sir!"

Harry ran upstairs to grab his trunk, which he had packed while waiting for the Headmaster to show up. Turning to Hedwig's empty cage he removed it from the desk and grabbed one of the handles on the end of his trunk.

"Here Harry, let me," said Dumbledore when he got to the bottom.

Removing his wand, Dumbledore gave a little 'swish' and everything vanished. Harry heard a gasp from the kitchen and turned to his Aunt Petunia. "Good-bye Aunt Petunia, I'll see you next summer."

"Let's be going my boy."

"This way Harry," Dumbledore said. Directing him down to the local park they sat at an unoccupied table. Looking around Dumbledore took out his wand, twirling it around while whispering an incantation.

"There, now we shouldn't be observed or bothered."

Harry was unsettled. "Professor what is going on? I mean I understand the letters but why? I don't understand."

Dumbledore sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"First off Harry, let me say that I am pleased that you thought of me to help you. I shall do whatever I need to help anyone but they must first need to ask, which you have done."

"Secondly, it should be Sirius who sits here not me. I have informed him, as I see you have done yourself. I have made a place for him to hide that is closer but it will be a little while until he can get there."

"Yes sir. I just wish that he wasn't on the run. You know he said I could live with him when he was freed. But Pettigrew escaped and I have to return here."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, "I am sorry Harry but at the time this was the best place for you. Voldemort's followers were very active after you defeated him and you were in grave danger. I did what I thought best at the time."

"Please forgive me; I just wanted you to grow up normally without all the notoriety of being famous. Though I must say, you seem to have turned out pretty well despite everything."

Harry blushed.

"Now, let's get to the matter that brought me here today. I was notified of your arrangement as Sirius is still considered your guardian despite being a fugitive. Of course, being a fugitive means that he can't act for you. This has placed you in a difficult situation. You are in effect without an adult guardian. As the Chief Warlock it has fallen on me to set this to rights."

Harry looked confused. "But aren't my aunt and uncle my guardians?"

Dumbledore replied, "No, this is just where you live. They are your guardians but only for the purposes of upkeep. In other words, they give you a place to stay, clothe and feed you. They do not have any control over your finances or personal life beyond that."

"Thank goodness," thought Harry. Thinking of his vault at Gringott's bank account and what his relatives would do if they knew it about sent a shiver of cold down his spine.

Dumbledore continued, "I have an idea but I'm awaiting Sirius' reply before putting it into action. I was thinking of making myself your guardian. Of course I would do whatever Sirius wants for you, acting more like his 'voice' than anything else."

"Not that I'm rejecting that Professor but what about Remus Lupin?" Harry asked. "Couldn't he do that? I know you are busy."

"Remus would be a good choice at that. I know that you both got along very well last year. Though it may be a problem with his being a werewolf; the ministry just does not trust any 'part-human' as they label them. I shall of course look into it."

"Good, I really liked him. If he can be my guardian can I live with him?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I am sorry Harry but this is the safest place for you. At least until you reach seventeen then the enchantments that I placed here will be broken and you can do what you want then."

Harry sighed again.

"Don't be so sad Harry. By then you may have a beautiful wife to make a home with."

Harry blushed crimson. "That's what I really wanted to talk about."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"As to that, Arthur Weasley and I talked yesterday. For now I believe that you should just act as though nothing has happened. After all you are not married and you both have the option of not going through with it. I believe that he and Molly want to discuss all of this with you when you arrive though."

Harry turned a little green thinking of that discussion.

"Although if I may make a suggestion?"

When Harry nodded his head Dumbledore continued, "Get to know Ms. Weasley better."


	5. Chapter 5

Props to my beta Quackpotty! I would still like another beta, if you are interested drop me a line. And now for the chapter most of you have been looking for! Warning for those with weak stomachs: fluff ahead.

Chapter 5 – When Harry Met Ginny

"Do you have any other questions for me now?" ask the Headmaster.

Harry was still trying to get his mind around all that he had been told. "No Sir, I can't think of anything right now."

"Very well, if you want to talk further then I'm just an owl away."

"On a side note Sirius should be back soon. Once he gets settled, I'm sure that he will be in communication."

Harry perked up at this news. "Excellent!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I'm sure that he will have lots to tell you. I may even try to get you together so that you can talk face to face. I'm not making a promise just that I will try. After all he is still a fugitive and it would not do to have him spotted."

Harry nodded agreement.

Dumbledore continued, "Are you ready to leave for the Burrow now?"

Harry gulped. "Might as well get it over with," he thought.

Dumbledore noticed his reaction. "Not to worry my dear boy. I have decided that we shall travel by broomstick. That should give you a little time to think things through and I know how much you love to fly."

"But sir, I had my broom in my trunk."

"That is alright. I have made arrangements already. I would not be able to keep up with you on that most excellent broom of yours."

Dumbledore directed him off to a grove of trees that provided shade to a number of picnic tables. They were out of sight from the inhabitants of the park. Dumbledore looked around and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick, two brooms dropped slowly out of one of the trees.

As Harry grabbed one, he noticed that it was a Comet 240 as was the Headmasters. It wasn't that old a broom. According to what Harry remembered from 'Which Broomstick' it had been a very good competition broom.

"These should do us well enough." Dumbledore smiled, "With a good tailwind we should be at the Burrow in about an hour or so."

"But first let me apply a disillusion and warming charm to us. We can't be seen and it is a little bit colder the higher we go."

After applying the charms the Headmaster returned the wand to his robe pocket.

"Professor?" asked Harry, "I can still see you. I thought that we were going to disillusion us?"

"Ah, I have Harry. But this particular charm only stops muggles from seeing us. Most magical beings will still see us though, so be careful."

Harry smiled as he kicked off behind the Headmaster. He was finally heading to his second favorite place in the world!

The flight from Surrey to Ottery St. Catchpole was uneventful. Harry had lost himself in the sheer joy of flying again. He had looped around Dumbledore, always staying close by but exercising as much freedom as he could.

Flying had allowed Harry's mind to drift and float where it would. He had decided that the Headmaster was right; he did need to get to know Ginny better. He didn't know yet how he would approach her but he was determined to befriend her like he had with Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore had angled down and Harry could now see the Burrow in the distance. He said softly, "This is going to be different."

Landing where he Weasley boys usually played Quidditch, Harry and Dumbledore dismounted from their brooms and Harry handed his back to the Headmaster.

"Thank you Sir! That is a pretty good broom."

Dumbledore smiled. Taking out his wand he vanished the brooms and removed the charms from himself and Harry. "Here you are all safe and sound back at the Burrow. I shall accompany you to the door but then I must leave. School is starting soon and I must prepare."

"Thank you for coming to talk to me."

"Not a problem Harry. Thank you for your trust in me. I will pass on to Sirius what we have discussed and have him contact you as soon as possible."

"By the way, I have informed Arthur of Sirius' situation. I do not know if he has told Molly so be careful."

Harry nodded and started heading towards the unusual house of the Weasley Family.

"He's here!" exclaimed an overexcited Ginny. She had just caught a glimpse of Harry and Dumbledore walking up to the door from her bedroom window.

"Calm down! I thought we had already discussed this. You will do yourself no good if you can't talk to Harry. Just take a few deep breaths and calm down."

"Hermione is usually right," thought Ginny. Taking a deep breath and then another she calmed down enough to reply, "Your right. Thanks."

Hermione laughed, "Your welcome. Now let's get down there and greet Harry, calmly and with grace."

Ginny laughed, "Right, calm and with grace. Good one. I'll be lucky to squeak a quick 'Hi, Harry'."

"Don't be silly. Remember try to treat him like you do me and you'll be fine."

Taking one more deep breath she replied, "I'll try."

Opening the door the girls went downstairs. They heard Mrs. Weasley welcoming the Headmaster and Harry in. Opening the kitchen door, they observed all of Ginny's brothers sitting at the table turning toward the newcomer.

Ginny had eyes only for Harry. His hair had that wind-tossed look that made her fingers itch to touch it. His brilliant green eyes scanned the faces of those in the room while trying to gauge the reaction everyone had to his presence. His gaze lit on Mrs. Weasley as she swept him up in a bone straining hug.

Hermione poked her in the ribs and whispered, "You're drooling. Remember, Harry hates the attention, just be friendly."

Ginny wiped at her mouth and found no drool, thank goodness! Hermione was right, again. Taking another deep breath she entered the kitchen.

As Harry approached the house he noticed a flash of red in second floor window. Looking up he caught a brief glimpse of Ginny as she turned back into the room. Harry froze but Dumbledore gently pushed on his back and he continued forward.

Approaching the open door he knocked and said, "Hello?"

Molly responded, "Albus, Harry come in. Come in."

Everyone at the table had turned to look at him. Ron had a smile on his face but it didn't fully reach his eyes. The twins had grins like the kneazle who ate the rat. The other two, he knew were Bill and Charlie, had friendly but guarded looks.

Harry continued to look and saw Mrs. Weasley approach him and give him a giant hug. Patting his back she said, "Welcome Harry. Have a good trip?"

"Yes Ma'am, it was great!"

"Well come sit down. We were just about to start lunch." Turning to the Headmaster she asked, "Can you stay Albus?"

"I'm sorry Molly but I must get back. I thank you for the offer though."

Turning around Harry said once again, "Thank You Professor."

"You're welcome, Harry. Remember write if you need me. Otherwise I'll see you on the first."

Everyone called good-bye as the kitchen door opened.

Turning Harry saw his other best friend and beside her his intended bride.

Hermione ran forward and gave him a hug not too unlike Mrs. Weasley's. "Hi Harry! Have a good summer?"

"I can't complain too much. At least the muggles let me do my homework. Otherwise it was just the same old chores."

A soft cough behind Hermione separated them. Hermione turned away and let Ginny come forward.

With only a little blush on her cheeks and a huge grin on her face Ginny said, "So nothing special then?"

Harry saw the twinkle in her eye which so resembled Dumbledore's when he was being clever that he responded without thinking, "Well there was that little thing about me being engaged to a female Weasley. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Where did that come from?" came Harry's terrified thought.

There was a dead silence for all of about two seconds until everyone burst out laughing. Ginny's face grew a brighter red and she said with dignity, "Of course I know! I'll have you know that I've had this planned for years. And now you've fallen into my perfect trap Mr. Potter."

The laughter increased and Ginny took advantage of their close proximity and hugged Harry just as Hermione had. "Welcome home Harry."

Lunch was a loud affair. Everyone was talking about their various jobs, homework or the upcoming match. Harry mostly listened to the voices around him and thought to himself, "If I could choose any family to be a part of, this is it!"

"A knut for your thoughts," came the voice of the red-head across from him.

They were sitting outside around a couple of tables that had been transfigured by Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley was at one end and Mr. Weasley at the other. Harry was sitting next to Mr. Weasley with Ron on his left. The twins were next to Ron followed by Percy. Across from him was Ginny with Hermione next to her. Bill sat next to her followed by Charlie.

Looking Ginny in the eye he replied, "I'll have you know that my thoughts are worth much more than a knut. I mean these are the thought of Harry Potter, surly they are worth more than your average thoughts."

The pumpkin juice that she was attempting to drink came out of her nose. Ron started laughing so hard that he fell off the bench that they were sitting on. Hermione was giving him what some called 'the evil eye.'

Harry started to blush. "Where is this coming from?" he thought.

The twins had stopped whispering to one another and looked at their younger brother. Ron still had not stopped laughing.

"I think we overdid it Fred."

"Looks that way, I think we gave him too much."

"Too much what?" The voice of Mrs. Weasley rose with each word.

"Laughing Dust."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "And just what is Laughing Dust?"

The twins looked at one another before answering. Fred replied, "A new Zonko's product. We've been waiting all summer to find someone to test it on."

George continued, "We've been trying all summer. But for some reason no one wanted to take the 'treats' we've been offering."

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley, whose eyes were getting narrower, and Ron, who was still laughing, smiled. They knew better than to take ANYTHING that the twins offered.

"Well, fix him!"

"Don't worry it wears off in about a half-minute or so."

As if on cue, Ron stopped laughing and just lay there trying to get his breath back. George offered his hand to help Ron up. Ron looked at the hand and then ignoring it got up on his own.

Sitting back down, he pushed his plate away. It was his third helping. Turning to Harry he said, "So what were you thinking of before these gits," pointing to the twins, "spiked my food?"

Looking first at Ron and then at the girl who had asked the question, he said, "Just thinking about how lucky you all are. You have this great family."

"You are a part of this family Harry." Harry turned towards Mr. Weasley who had responded. "Even without this arranged marriage, we think of you as one of our own."

Harry was touched and couldn't speak for a few moments. He then quietly replied, "Thank you sir."

Mr. Weasley just smiled. "You're welcome. And as to the arranged marriage, Molly and I would like to talk with you and Ginny about it."

Harry gulped. "Uh, when sir?"

"We were thinking after lunch. That way the others can occupy themselves while we talk."

Harry looked over to Ginny, who raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'sounds good to me.' He answered Mr. Weasley, "That sounds OK."

Everyone else had chosen to stay outside and play a little Quidditch, except for Hermione who said she would just watch. Percy had said that he needed to complete a report for work and had gone up to his room.

Entering the living room everyone sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sat in their side by side chairs.

Harry and Ginny had sat on opposite sides of the couch. Looking at one another they had both blushed and tried to move towards the center and bumped hips. Blushing even further they had both muttered a quick 'Sorry' and sat down side by side with just a little room between them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had smiled at the by-play and turned towards one another. They both snickered.

Getting a hold of himself, Mr. Weasley started, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore has talked to you about this. Is there anything that he may have missed or that you have a question about?"

"Well sir, between the letters that I got and what the Professor told me I think that I have a good understanding of what's going on. But he did say that you may have something else to say about it."

"I do but first let me ask, do either of you have strong feeling that you do not want to even consider doing this?"

Turning towards each other they looked one another in the eyes. "No," they replied together.

Arthur smiled. "In that case I'll explain a little more about the law in this instance. First you must remember that this law was first drafted when women had little say so in society at large."

"There were witches working in the ministry but for the most part they went along with their families. Arranged marriages were used to strengthen ties between families who had similar ideas. Of course sometimes they were used as a payment of sort for some deal or another."

Harry and Ginny frowned. Ginny asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well for example, say one family has only girls. Their family name will not pass on to another generation under normal circumstances. They may offer one of their daughters to another family that has only sons on the condition that the son adopts her family's name. Usually this would be a younger son."

"That is similar to the case here, except that Harry is the last of his line. The Potter family is an old one but not as 'pure' as most in our society sees it. There have been many muggle-born to marry into the family. Still though it is recognized and respected as a good family."

"What seems to have happened is that many years ago Katherine Potter had the heads of the Weasley and Potter families make an arranged marriage. The conditions were very strict; I read the contract that was drawn up. It said that only when there was an unmarried female Weasley and only one heir to the Potter family name would the conditions be met."

"The Weasley and Potter families have always had similar ideas and feelings. As far as I could discover this is the first time either family has been a part of an arranged marriage though. Normally we don't believe in forcing two people together but to allow them to find one another on their own."

Harry spoke up, "So what does that really mean for us? I mean according to the letter from Katherine that I received, she thought that I would find Ginny later but she thought that I should be with her sooner."

Ginny looked at Harry with a blush in her cheeks and a calculating look in her eyes. Harry continued, "I mean I have started noticing girls but I didn't think I was up for asking anyone out yet."

Mr. Weasley replied, "To that I cannot answer. It seems that this Katherine had 'the sight' and may have seen something in your future where she thought that you would need Ginny earlier instead of later."

Everyone was quiet for minute. Ginny broke the silence.

"Dad, yesterday you said that there were advantages to the arranged marriage. What are they?"

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath. Looking at both teenagers he said, "You must know that when the law was first made that usually the man was already of age. The young woman was usually around sixteen but rarely younger than fifteen."

"According to the marriage laws anyone can marry as long as they are sixteen, with their parent's permission of course. This allows them to at least complete their O.W.L.s. N.E.W.T.s are not really required to hold a job, they are just an advance study in subjects that would be beneficial to someone."

This was news to both Harry and Ginny. From the look that Mrs. Weasley was giving her husband they surmised that she did not think that he should have given out that information.

Mr. Weasley continued, "At seventeen they are of age and can marry without their parent's permission. For both of you this means that you cannot marry until Ginny becomes at least sixteen."

"To allow the underage people to prepare for married life they were allowed to use household magic without receiving disciplinary action from the Ministry. This means cooking and cleaning spells along with other useful everyday spells will not be punished."

The gleam in Ginny's eyes made her father add, "But that does not give you a license to perform magic whenever you feel like it. This is to allow you to learn how to take care of a house and family, not to give you the privileges of an adult."

The gleam lessened but did not go away. Ginny replied, "Yes Father."

"Harry the same applies to you. There are many spells that are not really taught in school. Most magical children learn these while they are growing up. Muggleborns are at a disadvantaged here, of course. I'm sure that Molly would love to teach you as well as Ginny, if you want to."

Harry responded, "I can use magic outside of school?"

"Yes, but only spells that are used for keeping a home. Other spells, offensive or even defensive ones, will be punished."

Harry smiled, he could think of a few spells already that could be very useful when he returned to the Dursley's next summer.

Mr. Weasley continued, "Do either of you have any questions?"

Harry said, "I do but first I think you need to read the letter I received."

Pulling the letter from Katherine Potter from his pocket, he started to hand it to Mr. Weasley. Instead he gave it to Ginny to read first, thinking, "It affects her more than it does them."

The smile that Ginny gave him for this courtesy caused his heart to speed up. "Wow, she's beautiful when she smiles like that. I must remember that."

Ginny turned to the letter and read it. Passing it along to her father she said, "I received a letter very similar. Here let me run and get it."

Getting up she ran up the stairs. After a moment she came back down clutching a letter in her hand. She handed it to him.

After reading Ginny's letter, Mr. Weasley asked, "What is your question Harry?"

"Well sir, say in a few months we discover that we can't stand one another." Turning to Ginny to said, "Not that I think that will happen but what if? Do we keep trying until you turn sixteen or do we just go our separate ways until you turn sixteen and then say, 'No'?"

The hurt look in her eyes compared to the happy look earlier almost broke his heart. Ginny turned away and stared at the far wall.

"That is a good question Harry."

Ginny turned to her father and said, "What?"

"It was a good question Princess. I don't think Harry meant to hurt your feeling but it is a good question to ask. The only answer I can give is just to be friends for now. Get to know one another but don't date just because you think you have to."

"If, in say a few weeks or months, you think that you want to be more than friends then go out on a date and see how that works. You both have plenty of time and don't need to rush into anything. I'm not ready for my youngest child to be giving me grandchildren yet."

The blushes that erupted on Harry and Ginny's faces were a matched set. Both assured him that would not happen. But Mr. Weasley did note that Ginny's acceptance was not quite as heartfelt as Harry's.

Ginny asked, "You said that I couldn't marry at sixteen without my parent's permission. If we did decide that we wanted to would you let us?"

Mrs. Weasley answered, "That will depend on if you both can show us that you are taking it responsibly. Many people have gotten married because they think they are 'in love' but in reality they just are not ready for that step. You have three years until that happens, don't rush things."

"Any other questions?" asked Mr. Weasley.

When no one said anything then he said, "Another thing, usually when there is an arranged marriage it is posted in the paper but because you both are minors it will not."

Harry gave an audible sigh; he disliked the notoriety that came with being famous. He felt that he got too much as it was.

"Just be careful. Don't go around talking about it except to those of us who already know. If the wrong people hear of this, it could cause many problems that we don't want. Understand?"

When they nodded he continued, "Harry we think of you as another son. We will be proud if you choose to join us in a more formal way. Until then let's try to make this as normal as we can."


	6. Chapter 6

I now have a Yahoo! Group to discuss "Be Careful What You Wish For…" groups./group/bcwywf**come check it out!**

Thanks for all the great reviews! Continued props to my beta, Quackpotty! I'm still looking for at least one other beta. I want the best story possible 

Chapter 6 – Quidditch

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry jumped awake. The afterimage of the green light seemed to brighten the room. Then he noticed that it was the sun, just now rising and bathing Ron's room in its brilliance.

Harry groaned. The nightmare had awoken him too early. Even as the details were slowly fleeting away he realized that it had been a very vivid dream. "Then again maybe it wasn't" he thought.

The sounds of Ron's snores assured him that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Throwing off the covers and putting on his bath robe he climbed out of bed and silently exited the room.

The smells of coffee and bacon wafted up from the kitchen. Harry's stomach gave a growl, demanding to be appeased. "I hear you!" he whispered to his middle.

Heading towards the bath to wash and brush his teeth, Harry opened the door. The squeak followed by the door slamming in his face indicated that someone was there ahead of him. The brief vision on Ginny, wrapped in a towel left no room for doubt about who was in there.

"Sorry!" he said through the door.

A muffled reply said, "My fault. I didn't think anyone else except for Mom was up. I should have locked the door."

A few moments later a wet haired but clothed Ginny Weasley came out of the bath.

Harry once again apologized.

"Harry please stop apologizing. It was my fault for not locking the door. The sluggards who live here usually don't get up for another hour or so. I didn't think that you were an early riser."

"I'm usually not. But I had a bad dream and Ron's snores didn't allow me fall back asleep."

Ginny frowned. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener and I know all about bad dreams."

Harry was about to ask what she meant but memories of his second year told him what she was probably talking about.

"Maybe later," he said. "After I wake up a little bit more. I don't think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon."

Ginny smiled. Harry thought that her smile would give the rising sun a run for its money. She said, "Well just come find me when you're ready to talk about it. I'm always around here somewhere."

Harry laughed and replied, "I'll do that."

Ginny closed the door to her room. Leaning on the door she let out a breath of relief.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"I just had my first real conversation with Harry."

Waiting for more Hermione said, "And?"

"Well he sort of walked in on me as I was getting dressed." Ginny gave a snort,"He probably saw as much as my brothers have seen but he started apologizing. I told him it was my fault and that I should have locked the door."

"After I came out I asked him why he was up so early. He said he had a 'bad dream' and couldn't go back to sleep. I can't blame him; Ron's snores are as loud as a dragon's! Anyway I told him he could talk to me about them as I know a lot about nightmares."

"That's it?" inquired Hermione.

"Pretty much. He did say that he would think about it. About talking to me about it I mean."

Hermione teased, "Wow! Harry doesn't like to talk about much, you should feel privileged."

Tilting her nose up and flicking her wet hair behind her she replied with a haughty air, "I'll have you know that my future husband trust me with all his little secrets."

Both girls dissolved into low laughs at that. Recovering Ginny said, "Even if he doesn't, at least he said he'll think about it. I can really expect more at this point."

"And how red did your face turn?" teased Hermione.

Ginny just looked at her. "You know I wasn't embarrassed a bit. I mean all of my brothers have seen me the same way at least once or twice. Actually a couple of them have seen me in less but that's beside the point."

Hermione smiled. "Well if a little thing like that doesn't embarrass you then you shouldn't have any problems interacting with Harry. Just be yourself and you'll do great."

Ginny smiled too. "You know I think that is great advice. You may live up to that 'genius' title yet."

When he finished washing up, Harry went downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was moving around the kitchen.

Both girls said, "Good Morning, Harry."

"Morning"

Turning around Mrs. Weasley said, "Ready for breakfast dears?"

Everyone replied that they were so she started dishing everything onto the table.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and he blushed. He couldn't get the image of her wrapped in that towel out of his head. She may not be that tall but her legs had seemed quite long.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied. "I just remembered something that's all."

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. She could guess what he had remembered if the look on his face was any indication.

Hermione just smiled and asked, "So Harry what do you think you want to do today? The Quidditch World Cup is tomorrow and we have most of the day to ourselves. Have you completed your homework?"

'Typical Hermione' he thought. "Hermione I finished that weeks ago." Dropping his voice, but with a smile on his face, he said, "It helped to tell the Dursleys that my Godfather would be very displeased if my homework wasn't completed on time."

Hermione laughed. Ginny had a slightly puzzled look on her face and Harry said, "I'll explain to you later."

Ginny just nodded and went about eating her breakfast. Several minutes later her brothers all came into the kitchen, having been awakened by the smells of breakfast.

"Where's Dad and Percy?" asked Bill.

Mrs. Weasley replied, "They both had to work today. With the World Cup tomorrow they have to work an extra day this week to make up for getting off then."

When everyone had finished Ron asked, "So who's up for some Quidditch?"

Everyone except for Hermione, who didn't like flying, gave a resounding, "Me!"

"Come on Hermione," Ron coaxed, "live a little."

"No thank you, I'll just watch and catch up on my reading." So saying she pulled out a book from under her seat.

"Suit yourself," he replied. "But you don't know what you're missing."

Harry ran upstairs to retrieve his broom from his trunk. Coming back down he only saw Ginny waiting for him. "Everyone else has gone to the field." She asked, "May I walk with you?"

"Of course. Lead the way fair maiden."

Ginny laughed. "I don't know about the fair part. But I'll accept it anyways."

Harry smiled. The way the sun was hitting her hair almost made it come to fiery life. 'She's prettier than I remember her being.' He thought.

"Harry what did you mean about your Godfather?"

Harry stopped and looked at her. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to tell her he gave a brief summary to last year's events at school.

Ginny was stunned. Sirius Black was innocent? And he was Harry's Godfather? All she could say was, "Wow!"

"You realize that no one can know about this yet. Until Pettigrew is brought in Sirius is still considered a fugitive." Harry's forehead creased into a scowl. "If it wasn't for Snape then Sirius would have least had a trial or something! I mean Hermione and I told them what happened but they refused to listen, well except for Dumbledore of course. And they weren't even going to wait for Remus to become human again to find out what happened. They were all ready just to kill him!"

Ginny realized that Harry was getting worked up, so she said, "Well at least you and Hermione were able to rescue him, right? He may be one the run but at least he's still alive."

Harry took a deep breath. Turning towards the makeshift pitch he said, "True. I just wish that he could have gotten off. He even said he wanted me to move in with him. It was probably one of the best moments in my life."

Harry hung his head and walked a little faster. Realizing that Harry didn't want to talk anymore Ginny caught up with him and giving a little punch on the arm said, "Cheer up! I'm sure Sirius is enjoying himself somewhere right now. And we have Quidditch! Don't get so depressed that you miss this beautiful day!"

Harry looked up at Ginny and realized that she was right. There was nothing that he could do at the moment. So he might as well enjoy the day.

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry cracked open his eyelids and looked out the window. It was still pitch black outside. The lamp that Mrs. Weasley held was giving off the only light.

Seeing that he was waking up, Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron's bed and yelled, "Ronald Weasley get up! You're going to miss the portkey if you don't get up right this minute!"

Harry's eyes came fully open as he thought of what was to come. They had to leave early, Mr. Weasley said last night before everyone went to bed, to catch the portkey that would transport them to the World Cup event.

Yawning Harry slowly got out of bed and pulled on the cloths that he laid out the night before. Ron had closed his eyes and started snoring again. Reaching over Harry grabbed his pillow and whacked Ron on the head.

Sitting up Ron said, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Get your lazy arse up Weasley! We're going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Grumbling Ron slowly threw off his covers and stretched. Harry just looked at his best mate and shook his head. "I'm heading on down. I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming. Keep your shirt on."

Leaving Ron behind Harry headed to the loo. Noticing that the door was closed he knocked. When there was no response he opened the door and went in. He brushed his teeth and hair, a lost cause but he tried.

Opening the door Ginny practically fell into his arms. She had grasped the handle just as he pulled it open. His seeker reflexes were up to the task and he prevented her from flying into the sink.

A bright faced Ginny said, "Thanks Harry."

Harry just smiled and replied, "Think nothing of it."

Exiting the loo, Harry skipped down the stairs. Entering the Kitchen he saw Mr. Weasley and Hermione already sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was busy at the stove preparing an early morning breakfast.

Yawning Hermione said, "Morning Harry. Is Ron up yet? Ginny just crawled out of bed."

"Yes he is. Of course I can't guarantee that he hasn't fallen back asleep." Then he added, "I just bumped into Ginny at the bathroom."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow so he elaborated. "She was about to come in as I was exiting."

Mrs. Weasley started piling food onto their plates and they silently started eating. A few minutes later Ginny entered the kitchen still yawning. She was followed by Fred and George and finally a droopy eyed Ron.

Everyone dug into their breakfast but not with the usual Weasley family gusto. After everyone had finished Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and said, "Well we had better be off. We should make it with plenty of spare time if we don't dally."

Everyone got up from the table and trooped out of the door. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone has they exited except for her husband whom she gave a brief kiss. "Everyone be careful. And have fun!"

After a long trek they finally came to the top of Stoatshead Hill. Meeting up with Cedric Diggory and his father, they took the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup.

It had been a great day, as far as Ginny was concerned. They had arrived at the sight for the Quidditch World Cup and had started setting up camp. Of course her father, muggle crazy as ever, had insisted that they do everything the muggle way; this despite the obvious signs of magic all around.

She had gone along with Harry, Ron and Hermione to get water. Actually it was more like Harry and Ron with her and Hermione tagging along. They had met other Hogwarts students along the way. The worst in her opinion was Cho Chang.

Harry had gone starry eyed and grinned like an idiot in front of the doe-eyed cow although Ginny did have to be honest with herself, at least a little. Cho was beautiful and she, Ginny, was just now starting that change into womanhood. She couldn't wait until she could make Harry look that way at her.

He had sort of made up for it by buying her a set of Omniocculars. Of course he had bought them for Ron and Hermione also, but he had included her. 'Baby steps, Weasley. Baby steps.' She thought to herself.

The match had been fantastic! She had watched Ireland's chasers score point after point against Bulgaria's team. They were superb. She had always wanted to be a chaser. Her brothers had rarely let her play with them. One day she would show them!

She and Harry had sat side-by-side in the Top Box. It had been sort of funny when the Veela had come onto the field and all the guys had started acting funny. She started to wish that she had that 'veela charm' herself, at least until later in the match when they had revealed their true forms.

All in all it had been a wonderful day. The night though was a different matter. Death Eaters had attacked the camp.

Her father had awakened them and told them to wait in the woods. He had started to send her with Fred and George. He had stopped in mid-sentence and turned to Harry and said, "No, Harry please take care of Ginny."

She had been stunned, along with everyone else it seemed. An explosion close by got everyone moving. Harry had reached out and grabbed her hand and held on tight. Not too tight to be uncomfortable but firm enough so that the jostling that they received from the crowd did not separate them.

Ginny had enjoyed that more than the situation called for, but she couldn't help it.

Eventually they had become separated from the twins. Due to the darkness Hermione had cast 'Lumos.' Ron and Ginny had followed suit but they discovered that Harry had lost his wand.

They had gotten off the trail and hidden in a small clearing. Everything was relatively quiet until they heard movement in the woods followed by someone yelling, "Morsmordre!"

A giant green skull with a snake coming out of it appeared in the night sky. Just seeing it had sent a chill down Ginny's spine.

A few seconds later there were the sounds of popping all around them. Harry had pulled her down and yelled, "Duck!" as he covered her with his own body. She had felt the passage where the spells had passed over them.

"Stop! Those are my kids!" shouted her father.

After everything had been sorted out they returned to the tents. It was hard to get back to sleep but the exhaustion from all the excitement soon had her back in dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

I now have a Yahoo! Group to discuss "Be Careful What You Wish For…" .com/group/bcwywf**come check it out!**

I have a poll on my Yahoo! Groups about who should Harry take to the Ball. My Muse will ultimately decide but I am more than willing to listen to my readers. : ) This may be a H/G story but please don't just choose Ginny for that reason. I am trying to stay as true to canon as I can but I can fully go fully AU if I need to!

Speaking of 'The Muse'… she has let me down and left me high and dry. She has returned but has put me on notice that she can leave and any time! Reviews keep her happy but she is fickle.

Chapter 7 – Return to Hogwarts

The rest of summer past in a whirlwind of activity, everyone had spend their days playing outside or helping Mrs. Weasley around the house. Mr. Weasley and Percy had returned to work after the disaster following the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry made a conscious decision to include Ginny in anything that he, Ron and Hermione did whether it was just talking about what to expect for the new school year or trying to guess what the mysterious surprise was that Percy kept hinting about.

For her part Ginny started to relax more around Harry. Harry really noticed this when Ron had started up about the Chudley Cannons chances the next season. Ginny had started to laugh, a pleasing sound in itself, and had told Ron in no uncertain terms that his favorite teams stood a better chance if all the other teams died during the season break.

Then she had gone on about her own team's chances. The Holyhead Harpies, an all female team, had been moving up in the standings and were expected to place high. Their new team captain, Gwenog Jones, had put together one of the best all-female teams that anyone had seen in decades.

The passion that Ginny showed gave her an almost angelic glow. Harry felt something in his middle, almost like a purring kitten, whenever he looked at her when she was like this. And she was like that more than he before realized.

She had Bill's temperament; slow to anger but quick to release that anger. Charlie's passion; she always seemed to put everything into what she was doing. Percy's intelligence; she continued a conversation with Hermione long after he and Ron were lost. Fred and George's sense of fun; she enjoyed playing pranks and laughing. Ron's loyalty; she explained all about her friend Luna Lovegood and all the problems that she had at school because others thought she was weird. And she had something undefined which was pure Ginny.

Of course this did not mean that she was perfect. She might be slow to anger but when she exploded innocent by-standers had to leave the room or risk having that anger directed towards them if they weren't careful. Harry learned this first-hand when a prank by the twins had resulted in Ginny having bottle green hair.

Harry had laughed, as had everyone, until the twins found that they could not reverse it. He had not meant for the snicker to escape but escape it did and Ginny had turned on him so fast that he was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Think this is funny do you Potter? How would you like to walk around with green hair? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE MY HAIR ITS NORMAL COLOR NOT THIS…. THIS…."

"Green?" asked George.

Reaching for her wand she turned on her brother and launched a curse. Harry didn't hear the incantation but the yellowish light hit George and green boogers came out of his nose and started to beat him around the face. 'Are those wings?' thought Harry.

Turning back to Harry she started to speak when Mrs. Weasley came into the room. Looking on in disapproval she changed Ginny's hair back and vanished the flapping things around George. "Ginny and George, you will both set up and clean up the table today. And I don't want to hear any more yelling young lady!"

They replied together, "Yes Mum."

September 1st rolled around fast than anyone would have liked.

Everyone had woken up early after having stayed up too long the night before, trying to fit in the last of the summer holiday.

Normally Harry was usually up shortly after sunrise. He was used to having to make the Dursley's breakfast. Even though he didn't have to make breakfast at the Burrow he still couldn't shut off his internal alarm clock.

Harry knew after three years of living with him, that Ron did not get up until the last possible minute. He had discovered that Ginny was worse. Well not so much worse as it took her longer at actually get ready.

He was usually almost done with breakfast before she even came down. This morning however Harry was surprised to find both Ginny and Hermione already sitting down at the table.

Blinking in surprise he said, "Wow Ginny, you're up early."

Looking sideways at Hermione she replied, "Not really my choice. Hermione here seems to think that getting up this early is actually good for you or something. I don't believe her but I thought that I would give it a shot and see what happens."

Harry chuckled. Of all the things he liked about her, her sense of humor was probably her best quality.

"It's not too bad once you get used to it. Personally I just can't get back to sleep after the sun has risen."

Harry sat down across from the girls but for some reason he couldn't quite figure out he was missing something. Frowning in concentration he missed the looks that the girls shot to one another and the slight smile on Ginny's face.

Every morning since he had arrived Ginny had purposely said, 'Good Morning Harry' while brushing him lightly across the shoulders. She had noticed that while he didn't pull away from contact he was a little skittish with human contact of any type.

She had therefore decided to start with small touches to get him used to just being touched. At first he had stiffened when touched but now he leaned into it, all unconsciously. Ginny had grown up with loving touches from her parents and wanted to share such things with Harry when he finally decided that they would be together, at least that what she hoped for.

Shaking his head Harry dug into breakfast. Eventually the twins followed by Ron all came down.

The floo call by Mr. Diggory added a little excitement to the morning but eventually the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione arrived at King's Cross Station.

The cab rides to King's Cross were pretty uneventful. It was a bit crowded and took three cabs to carry everyone but they arrived on time… for Weasleys that is. They had all of about 10 minutes to spare to get everything on the train and to get their good-bye hugs from Mrs. Weasley.

Bill and Charlie told them all to have a good time and drop hints about what was coming but didn't actually give them any information. "I might be seeing you later," was all that Charlie had said with a devious smile.

They all climbed aboard the train and found an empty compartment near the middle. Fred and George left them to find their own compartment. "How would it look for us to be among the commoners? We have appearances to give and people to prank."

Ginny left but soon returned with a blonde haired girl with protuberant eyes. "Harry, Hermione this is Luna Lovegood. I've told you about her."

"Hello," replied Harry and Hermione together.

"Hello. Ginny said that you wouldn't mind me coming to join you. Hello Ronald."

Ron looked put out but gave a small "Hi" in return.

Looking up Harry noticed a lost looking Neville Longbottom outside the corridor. When the boy turned towards them Harry motioned him to come into the compartment.

"How's it going Neville? You look a little lost." asked Harry.

"I'm just trying to find a place to sit. Do you find if I join you?" replied the boy.

"Come on, we have plenty of room."

Harry got up and helped Luna and Neville to store their trunks. Sitting back down between Ginny and the window he turned to Neville across from him and asked, "Have a good summer?"

"It was pretty good. I helped in the greenhouse most of the summer but since I like it so much it didn't seem like work to me." Neville sounded pleased with himself.

Harry could hear snippets of Ginny and Luna's conversation. He heard Luna say, "Well it sounds like you had an eventful summer. Daddy and I went camping a lot to search for something that he's been looking for years for. I never really understood what it was we were looking for but daddy was very excited."

Malfoy eventually got around to them as they knew he would. "So scar-head, enjoyed staying in the pig sty with your looser so called friends huh? How they managed to get tickets at all I'll never know let along being in the top box with my family. I guess they had to let a few charity cases in but please, why the top box?"

Harry was about to reply in kind when Ginny spoke up instead.

"Look Luna, a talking ferret! I'm sure 'The Quibbler' would love to print an article about such a rare breed of animal. I mean, there is only one known specimen and its right here with us now!"

Luna answered, "I don't know. I hear that it has a very low intelligence and that most people who hear it fall into a stupor. It usually just likes to hear itself talk and that causes it's intelligence to fall even farther."

Ron joined in, "I think you might be right. I know that I usually get bored when it comes around. I mean all it does is talk about how good it is or how bad everyone else is. It doesn't take much for it to drone on and on about nothing."

Malfoy flushed. Puffing himself up for a retort Ginny added, "Oh look! He's going to trying to blow himself up with hot air. I wonder if he'll float away?"

At this everyone burst out laughing. Harry regained enough voice to say, "Malfoy just leave. We don't want you here and your boring besides."

Malfoy turned around and muttering to his goons said, "You'll get your Potter, you and that Weaslette."

Harry responded, "I wouldn't bother her if you know what's good for you. She may have six older brothers but I can tell you that she can take them on and win any day."

Malfoy just scowled and slammed the door behind him.

Ginny turned to Harry with a huge smile on her face. "Why did you tell him that? I was so looking forward to hexing him. As matter of fact I may just do it on general principle."

"He's not worth your energy. Besides any time I've tried getting payback from him that overgrown bat Snape always swoops down and takes his side. Trust me detention just isn't worth it. As for the other, I've seen you with your brothers. You could take any of them on and win. I've no doubts about that."

Ginny reached over and hugged him tight. After a few moments Harry one-arm hugged her back. Neville and Luna looked on with similar expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?" asked Neville. "You too seem pretty close now. When did this happen?"

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's up to you."

Looking around Harry turned to Neville. "Listen Neville it's not something that we want to get out if we can help it. But it seems that years ago an ancestor of ours arranged for us to be married."

He then, with help from Ginny and Hermione, told Neville everything that they knew.

It turned out that Neville was quite informed on the subject. As he explained to them, "The Longbottoms are a very old pure-blood family. I've been instructed in most of the ceremonies and customs that pure-bloods have. Usually an arranged marriage is set in stone once it has been formalized."

"At least it sounds like you have a way out if you don't think it will work. But from what I've been taught arranged marriage usually work out as the best marriages in the end. Maybe not always the happiest, especially if the people are too dissimilar, but I've been told that when making the arrangement that the families try to match the couple as best they can."

Even Hermione was impressed with Neville's knowledge. "I didn't even think about that when I researched it. And the Weasleys didn't know most of that."

Ron's ears went a little pink. "We're not the family that most of the old pure-blood families look at when choosing. How we still remain pure-blood I don't know."

Neville replied, "Your family may not be rich but don't count yourself out. The Weasley name carries a lot of weight in the light-side families. Actually I think that only Dumbledore and Potter can carry more. I'd have to ask Gran about that though, she's not too shabby herself in such matters."

Conversation continued with Hermione asking Neville more detailed questions about some of the things that most pure-bloods knew that rarely gets passed on to 'lesser wizards'.

As the train neared Hogsmeade Station Harry asked both Neville and Luna to not repeat anything about the arranged marriage. He hated the popularity that his fame generated and he didn't wish to add more.

Neville and Luna both agreed. Luna added though, "I wouldn't worry though. I've always thought that you and Ginevra would make the perfect couple."

When a voice echoed that the train would be arriving in 10 minutes everyone started putting on their school robes. They talked quietly until the train started slowing down then coming to a complete stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Come check out my Yahoo! Group "Be Careful What You Wish For…" .com/group/bcwywf

Sorry for the (very) long delay but RL has been kicking me in the behind! My muse abandoned me and then I lost my job… such is life.

I'm looking for beta readers so if anyone feels up for the job, please let me know.

Chapter 8 – The Curse of Halloween

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was all anyone was talking about for the first week of school. "Who was going to enter?" "What would the task be like?" "Would anyone be killed this time?" That last question seemed the most popular for some reason.

Harry had thought of entering but after that first night's dream of entering and winning he decided that he had enough attention as it was. That and Ginny had pulled him aside the next morning and asked, or more likely stated, that he shouldn't enter. After all she explained, he didn't need the fame, glory or money. He had chuckled and agreed with her.

Ron on the other hand had said that he was definitely entering, if he could. The age restriction was just an obstacle to get around, and after all hadn't they gotten around bigger challenges in their time at Hogwarts?

Hermione on the other hand had scowled disapprovingly at Ron and nodded approvingly to Harry. She stated that she just didn't know enough spells to even thinking of entering such a demanding competition. Harry and Ron had just looked at one another at that statement and shook their heads. After all Hermione probably knew more spells that all but maybe the seventh years, and they would bet that she would by-pass most of them soon.

Ginny had just said that she had what she wanted, looking towards Harry, and didn't need those other trivial things to show success. Hermione had smiled at Ginny, Ron had scowled at her and Harry had pretended he didn't know what she was talking about. Although a slight smile had appeared on his face.

Ginny was longing to put her arm through Harry's when they walked together to breakfast in the mornings but had restrained herself mightily. Harry was just now getting used to her touching him when she left with her classmates of a morning.

Maybe she could start just holding his hand occasionally, when few people were around of course. Harry really disliked being in the spotlight and that would be too much for people to see and talk about. So Ginny was going slow but not too slow, after all she had set Christmas in her mind as the date for Harry and herself to be seen as a couple.

She had discussed all this with Hermione, who for once admitted that she didn't really know a lot in the area of romance. Hermione had almost suggested her roommates Lavender and Parvati but that idea was quickly dismissed as they were some of the worst gossips in the school.

In the end they both had sought the advice of Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The Quidditch trio had plenty of advice and suggestions for both girls, although Hermione denied needing any such knowledge except for future reference. Everyone had laughed at that except Hermione who had blushed.

In addition Ginny had pumped them for Quidditch plays. She had admitted that she had a passing interest in maybe playing when Katie and Alicia left and wanted to be prepared. She swore everyone to secrecy as she didn't want her 'overprotective gits for brothers' from finding out until it was too late.

They invited Ginny to come practice with them on Saturday. They had turned to Hermione to ask if she was interested. Hermione turned a slight green color and said that she was perfectly happy on the ground where she belonged.

Classes soon fell into a pattern and everyone got used to being back at school. Alastor Moody's class, Defense against the Dark Arts, was fast becoming the most talked about class. While it was not as enjoyable at Professor Lupin's classes last year, Professor Moody defiantly knew the material.

Harry couldn't decide if he liked the new DADA teacher or not. He was learning a lot but for some reason it seemed like the professor enjoyed talking about the Dark Arts a little too much. Then again maybe he was just being paranoid. After all Halloween was approaching and in Harry's life nothing good ever came on Halloween.

After the first week of classes Harry realized that he and Ginny had hardly spoken to each other. He always noticed when she came in the common room and he realized that he had always noticed her, starting back in his second year. His eyes just seemed to gravitate to her.

He noticed that she always seemed to head in his general direction but usually changed her mind and sat somewhere else, usually with Colin Creevey and a couple of other people that he did not know. Harry realized that he needed to change that, especially if they were going to make an attempt at a more friend-like relationship.

He leaned over to Ron and said, "Hey mate, I'm going to go sit with Ginny."

"Whatever for?" came the response.

"Don't you remember what we talked about during the summer? If Ginny and I are going to be together then it makes since that I need to get to know her a little better." A small smirk appeared on Harry's face, "Besides that will give you an opportunity to have Hermione all to yourself."

So saying he picked up with homework and walked over to the empty spot next to Ginny. He smiled down at her and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Ginny looked up at the sound of the voice that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Colin beamed and pointing to the seat next to him but away from Ginny said, "Sure Harry, why don't you sit here?"

Ginny spoke up, "Colin why don't you move down and let Harry sit between us?"

Happy to have his hero sit next to him, Colin moved down and made room for Harry. Harry started to think that this was a bad idea as everyone just stared at him and didn't talk, except Colin who started in on Harry entering the contest and his obvious winning the competition. Sensing Harry's discomfort Ginny started telling Colin about Harry's decision to not enter.

"But why not?" asked Colin. "You would be the best champion ever!"

"Ginny is right Colin. I have too much fame as it is and really don't want more. Besides I would like to have just a normal year for once without being gawked at and having everyone talking about me."

Everyone around them got a little red-faced at that but soon everyone started talking normally with Harry and he gradually started to relax around all the new people.

Ginny had full confidence that her plan to be a recognized couple was proceeding as planned. While still not in the full 'hand-holding' phase that she hoped to be at, she was at least being seen as a close friend of Harry Potter. "Now, to just move that perception from 'good friend' to 'boyfriend' instead."

The only problem was Cho Chang. Ginny noticed that Harry was attracted to the Asian girl and that Cho seemed to return the interest. Neither one had done or said anything but it was there to see for anyone truly looking.

Of course she was getting more attention from the male population of Hogwarts, having started to fill out and develop more womanly curves. Not that anyone could really see with the bulky Hogwarts robes but she was definitely pushing the material out a little.

Despite the looks and smiles sent her way, she was looking for only one person's approval. And it seemed like she was getting it too. While Harry had not said anything aloud, she had caught him on several occasions looking her way with that look that nearly all teenage boys give teenage girls.

September rolled into October, the leaves started changing colors and falling off the trees. The temperature started dropping and everyone was into their new routine. Harry and Ginny had spent more time together but always in a group setting, never just themselves alone. Ginny was getting a little frustrated; she was settling nicely into the 'friend zone' but didn't want things to stall there, which they seemed to be doing.

On a more positive note, Harry seemed a little conflicted anytime he looked at Cho. It was obvious that he was still attracted to her but he seemed to be weighing something now whenever he looked her way. Ginny wasn't sure just what he was thinking and didn't want to disturb the precarious balance that now existed by asking him.

Instead she asked Hermione. Hermione told her she wasn't 100% sure of the facts but she believed that Harry was comparing Ginny and Cho. When Ginny pressed her to find out Hermione refused saying, "As you know, Harry is a very private person. He doesn't talk a lot about much besides what is going on at school. If I ask then he'll probably clam up and get mad, plus he'll know that you probably asked me to find out. I don't know how he does it but he does seem to come up with the right answers even when everything else says something different."

Ginny had to agree but disliked having to admit it. She would just have to try harder without being pushy, a task that seemed harder and harder each day.

For once in his life everything seemed to be going better than usual. Classes were becoming increasingly more difficult, Ron and Hermione were the same as usual (if not more argumentative) that only left the addition of Ginny as a factor.

Surprisingly she was the best of all her brothers combined, or at least the ones he knew. She had Percy's intelligence, the twin's cunning and Ron's since of fun. He imagined that she also took the best from Bill and Charlie but he didn't know them well enough to accurately judge.

The only problem was Cho, or to put it more correctly, his feelings for the Asian girl. He still found her beautiful but not as beautiful as he once did. Now ever time he saw her, his stomach only gave a feeble tightening instead of the vice-like feeling of before.

Also he saw that she was very popular. Girls from her year were always crowded around her, giggling and whispering together. Those were in addition to the boys who always seemed to be hanging around without actually being a part of her group.

Harry knew that Cho was smart, after all she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but he honestly didn't see them having the type of conversations that Hermione seemed to thrive on. And while she played Quidditch, that topic could only last so long. Except for Ron, no one seemed to talk about Quidditch for more than a few minutes.

On the plus side though, it seemed that Cho was at least a little interested in Harry. Every time their eyes met she would blush a little a turn away, surely that was a good sign? Harry knew where he stood with Ginny but should he also try to see where he and Cho might get to?

The lessening of his attraction to Cho also had a side benefit that he began to notice other girls as well. There were several girls in his year who also were very pretty, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins to start with. He also noticed several younger girls who seemed to give me the 'doe eyes' whenever they passed in the hallways.

Harry was at least honest with himself. He was shorter than normal for his age and the glasses didn't help. He was no 'fine specimen' of manhood. On the positive side he was an excellent Quidditch player, an okay student and of course, "The Boy Who Lived."

That last was always a sore spot with him. He knew that most of the girls only saw the title not the person. He thought that maybe the girls in his year with whom he had spend four years together with might not see the title but most did.

In the end he was more confused than ever. Maybe, he thought, I just wasn't cut out to be a Lady's Man.

Excitement grew as October 30th approached. It was all anyone heard in the hallways and Great Hall, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the visiting schools. Harry was looking forward to it because he knew that he wouldn't be competing so the chance of anything happening to him this year should be non-existent.

Ginny on the other hand, was getting frustrated. There seemed to be no forward progress on her quest to be an 'official couple' by Christmas. Granted it was still two months off but she knew that times does not act normally, Christmas could be here before she knew it!

On a positive note, she had noticed that Harry wasn't checking out Cho as much. But on the other side of that, he did seem to steal glances at other girls, all while trying to seem casual about it.

Also she realized that with two other schools coming, that would be even more competition for Harry's attention. She was fully aware of what Harry thought about being 'The Boy Who Lived' but that didn't mean that a beautiful, sexy French girl who batted her eyes just so wouldn't make him use it to his advantage. The scene at the Quidditch World Cup coming to her mind, all those men trying to impress those Veela.

She even considered (for a split second, no more) of flirting with one of the guys who had been eyeing her in front of Harry. In the end though she and Hermione had decided that probably wouldn't come out well, so best to just keep on going as she was.

"Idiot," thought Ginny.

She of course was thinking of her idiot brother Ron. If there was ever a poster-boy for 'teenage hormones', Ron would be that person. Ever since the students from the French School, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, or more specifically the blonde that most guys couldn't keep their eyes off of, had arrived he had done little else but stare at her and act like a fool.

Ginny just didn't see it, yes the girl was obviously a beauty but there were other girls as beautiful and they weren't getting the same treatment. "Maybe she has an enchantment on her," Ginny said in a low voice.

Both Harry and Hermione, who were sitting beside her in the Great Hall, turned to her. "What?" they said at the same time. Harry and Hermione both looked at one another and all three started to laugh, softly of course as everyone was everyone was listening to Dumbledore explain about the Goblet of Fire.

"I was just wondering if the girl that Ron's been making goo-goo eyes at has an enchantment on her."

"I was wondering the same thing," said Hermione. Harry nodded his head.

Both girls turned to him with questioning eyes. Harry flushed a little. "I mean she is very pretty," he said while trying NOT to look directly at Ginny, "but not so much so that she should be getting this much attention."

Both girls smiled at him. "Your right of course," said Hermione. "But why aren't you staring at her, I've noticed that most of the boys from at least third year and up have snuck a peek at her at least."

Harry flushed a little brighter. "I've looked but she just isn't the type of girl I'm interested in, I guess." Harry sat a little straighter. "But I've also noticed that boys who have girlfriends look at her a little less than those who don't, so maybe she is under an enchantment."

Something inside Ginny stood at attention at that. "_…boys who have girlfriends…_" Looking around she noticed it now, Harry was right. Most of the boys who had steady girlfriends were looking but not as intently (or sappily in Ron's case) as the other guys.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny gave a little smile and a shrug, maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. Maybe she was closer to her goal that she realized.

Loud clapping caused them to turn to the Great Hall. The girl ('Fleur' Ron said in a dreamy voice) was getting up and walking towards the teacher's table. 'Great we missed most of it,' thought Ginny.

Dumbledore raised his hands. Quiet once again reigned, then a piece of paper came flying out of the Goblet. "Victor Krum!" More clapping, this time with Harry, Hermione and Ginny joining in.

"No surprise there," said Ron. Now that the girl, Fleur, was gone he seemed to come back to his normal self. 'Has to be an enchantment then,' thought Ginny.

Once again Dumbledore called for silence. Once again the Goblet spit out a name. "The Hogwarts' Champion… Cedric Diggory!" shouted Dumbledore over the loud applause.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. 'Harry didn't get called.' She had heard her other idiot brothers plotting on entering his name. Of course they may only have been yanking her chain but a well placed curse or two convinced them to abandon that plan.

'Harry needs a normal year. And so do I if I want to get his attention.'

The sudden silence brought her out of her introspection.

"HARRY POTTER!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Dragon's in Unexpected Places

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called for the second time.

Harry sat there in shock; he hadn't put his name in! Hermione shoved him a little, telling him to get up and go to Dumbledore. Slowly he rose; nothing was in focus except for Dumbledore and the piece of paper in his hand.

Approaching the old wizard, he was directed to the room where the other champions had been sent. All his mind could process was that he hadn't put his name in; that and a little voice that was whispering that Ginny was going to kill him.

Ginny turned towards Harry, fury rising within her. He had _lied_ to her. She was going to launch into an ear melting, detailed explanation of why she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Then she saw his face.

Harry had turned very pale and his eyes seemed to have lost focus. Even as the emotional side of her brain was telling her to tear into him, the logical side was saying, "Look at him, he is just as surprised as anyone else."

She vaguely heard Hermione telling Harry to move. At the same time she felt the emotion pouring off of Ron, anger as hot as her anger had been just a moment ago, feelings that were cooling her down instead of stoking her up.

She watched as an obviously numb Harry first walked up to Dumbledore, then towards the door where the champions were gathering. Once he disappeared, she turned to Hermione and her brother Ron. Hermione looked worried and fearful. Ron was just furious; his lips were moving in what looked like, "he could have told me."

Ginny reached over and punched him, the fury she had felt a moment ago returning, although not as hot as before. "You are an idiot, Ron! Did you see his face? This was a complete surprise to him."

Ron just looked at her and rubbed his sore arm. "You would say that. It's obvious that he wanted to enter. All that fame and money, who wouldn't want to enter?"

Hermione frowned at him. "I think you are confusing what you want with what Harry wants. You more than anyone else should know Harry doesn't want more fame. Besides I'm pretty sure he has enough money without having to win any more."

Ron just crossed his arms and glared at them. It was obvious that he didn't want to believe them.

Now that she had calmed down a little, the rational side of her brain was working. Ginny turned to Hermione. "This is bad. How can four names come out of the Goblet? I thought it was charmed so that anyone under the age of seventeen couldn't get near it?"

Hermione nodded. "Based on what we saw happen to Fred and George I would say that was true. The only logical thing that makes sense is that either someone older put his name in or magic was used to get it in. I know I couldn't do it, and so I think that Harry wouldn't be able to either. That leaves someone older put his name in."

Ron was starting to relax, so maybe he was at least listening to their conversation. Colin, who was sitting in front of them, turned around. "But who would do it? Everyone in Gryffindor knows that Harry didn't want to enter."

The sounds of people getting moving caught their attention.

Hermione motioned for everyone to get up. "We had better get upstairs. Harry will be there soon. Maybe they'll not let him enter."

Harry was slowly walking back to Gryffindor Tower. His numb brain was slowly coming back to life and he was trying to process the information. 'A Confundus Charm,' he thought. He would have to ask Hermione about that one.

Who had put his name in the Goblet, was probably easier to answer. Maybe that dream he had had over the summer wasn't a dream after all. Then again, there were probably lots of people who would love to see him either fail, or die. Lucius Malfoy was at the top of the list for the latter.

Harry stopped on the landing. He was not looking forward to entering the tower; he could guess what was awaiting him there. Dumbledore was probably right and Gryffindor Tower was full of people ready to celebrate a Gryffindor Champion. He didn't feel like a champion, more like a doomed prisoner.

Then there were his friends to consider. As long they gave him a chance to explain, everything should be good with them. He was going to need their help and support, just as Dumbledore said.

Hermione would be easiest. She rarely acted until she had all the facts.

Ron, he knew, was more emotional. Harry frowned. Ron would be harder to convince. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Ron wanted to enter the contest and probably would be put out that Harry had gotten the chance. Harry thought, 'I just hope he gives me a fair chance to explain.'

Then there was Ginny. So far they hadn't had any conflicts, so he didn't know what reaction he would receive from her. Would she be like Hermione and give him a chance to explain? Or would she fly off the handle and curse him until his ears fell off?

Harry chuckled. That image was enough to lighten his mood a little.

'Best just to face the music,' the thought.

Climbing the stairs the rest of the way up, he was surprised when he found both Hermione and Ginny waiting outside the entrance to the common room. Hermione had a sad face. Ginny, on the other hand, had a frown on her face and her arms were across her chest. Her wand was in her hand.

"I have only one question for you, Potter," the red-haired girl said, tight lipped. "Did you, by any means, put your name in that Goblet?"

Harry knew by her tone that he had better answer quickly and honestly. "No. I did not put my name in, nor did I ask anyone else to put it in."

Like a balloon deflating, Ginny relaxed her posture. She then did something totally unexpected. She ran the short distance between them and grabbed him in a hug similar to Mrs. Weasley's. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Harry," she said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

Harry was at a loss on what to do. Hermione pantomimed putting her arms around something. Harry did as she directed, finding that Ginny sort of fit just perfectly there. He didn't need to stretch or strain in any way. It felt… good.

After a few moments, though, Hermione gave a little cough. Ginny immediately released Harry, a little pink in the face. "Sorry," she said.

Hermione just smiled, but Harry was still a little confused. That hug had felt better than any he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione piped up, "You had better get ready. Everyone is waiting for you inside."

Harry nodded. Then he frowned. "Where is Ron?"

The girls looked at one another. Hermione answered, "He's a little upset. He thinks that you found a way in and didn't share it with him."

Harry scowled at that. "Why would he think something so mental?"

Ginny answered that question. "I don't think he really does. But then again, since when is Ron one of the world's greatest thinkers? If he gives you any trouble, just ignore him."

Harry just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Either he realizes he's being stupid, or he doesn't deserve your friendship. It's time he started growing up, anyways."

Silently he agreed with her, but Ron was still his friend. Maybe he would get over it soon.

"Ron is an IDIOT!"

It had been a week since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire; a week of taunting, dark looks and mutterings. Surprisingly, Harry didn't care, at least what the rest of the school thought. He had put up with as much in his first year when he, Hermione and Neville had lost 50 points each. Then in his second year when everyone though he was the 'Heir of Slytherin.'

No, the only thing that bothered Harry was that Ron, his supposed 'best friend', still thought he wanted to be in this stupid competition.

Hermione had looked into the rules and found, much as Barty Crouch had said, that he was obligated to compete. She had also looked into the Confundus Curse and found that it was used mostly to confuse intelligent beings; the effects were about the same as hitting someone on the head. What that said for the Goblet of Fire had them looking at magic in a whole new light.

Harry was following Ginny's advice and just ignoring Ron. It was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing being that he could ignore all the stuff that other people were saying about him. The curse was that Harry was without someone to confide in.

If he only had Hermione, he would have been in a funk, but with the addition of Ginny he at least could laugh and have a good time. He actually liked hanging out with both girls, but he had no one with whom he could talk about how he was feeling. It was obvious that Hermione would love to fill that role, but her being the best friend of the girl that Harry wanted to talk about made it hard to confide in the smartest girl in the school.

Of course he realized that talking with Ron about Ginny wasn't any better, probably worse, but at least he could have a guy's view on things. He made sure that no one, especially Ron, saw his new pastime; holding Ginny's hand.

_It had started the night of the party. Harry tried his best to blend in and not be noticed, but as the 'hero of the hour' he was constantly being shoved into the spotlight. Eventually he had managed to find a spot around the window and look out to the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Ginny had come up behind him and slipped her small hand into his. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, 'The Scent' had told him. He had noticed that Ginny had a very pleasant smell about her that he found quite soothing._

_He turned around towards her and noticed that Hermione was facing the crowd and had her wand out, obviously keeping the well-wishers back so that he could have a moment of peace. He smiled a small smile to Ginny since Hermione couldn't see him. She took another step forward and looked out the window but did not release his hand._

_Harry felt… something within his chest come to attention. It could have just been his heart skipping a beat or something, he wasn't sure. He just knew that he didn't want to let go._

"_Having fun yet?" asked the redhead._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Loads."_

_The sarcasm couldn't have been missed by the densest idiot in the world. Ginny just smiled and squeezed his hand. She turned to him and just looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, Harry, you'll get through this. I… We'll help you."_

_Harry just nodded. He hadn't missed what she wanted to say, "I'll help you."_

Ever since that night, he had taken her hand whenever he wasn't being observed, he was being teased enough and didn't want Ginny to be pulled into more than she was already just by being his friend. Both girls had their share of teasing, mostly by Slytherin students, but some others from other houses as well.

Ginny was in high heaven. For weeks now it had become common place for Harry to take her hand at meals. Always under the table, to be sure, but progress was progress. She knew why he was doing it, but wished that he would stop thinking about what others were saying about him.

She could handle herself, as she had proved to Malfoy twice already, and was ready to go public. But of course it was also obvious that Harry just wasn't ready yet. He was too kind-hearted, trying to spare her from the 'dangers' of being associated with 'The Boy Who Lived.' She truly didn't care; it was Harry she cared about, not the hero of the Wizarding World.

She could wait, she had few doubts now. One day Harry had come into the common room looking thunderous. A quick conference with Hermione had revealed that Harry had happened upon Cho Chang and Roger Davies in a totally innocent but very suggestive position.

Ginny had feared a set-back, but that night at dinner Harry had taken her hand again. She could tell that he became more and more relaxed and was pleased that she could help him, in whatever way he needed.

She and Hermione had come up with a training plan for Harry, which he agreed to. Not really knowing what was coming up in the first task, they had borrowed DADA books from the older students and come up with a list of spells that looked the most useful.

Hermione had researched the tournament and discovered that the first task usually involved a magical creature of some sort. Magical Creatures was not really their favorite class, after all they only took it for Hagrid's sake, but they paid more attention in his class and even visited him every weekend to ask about some of the creatures that had appeared in previous tournaments.

A couple of weeks before the first task Hagrid had asked Harry to come visit him after curfew. That adventure had let them know that dragons were going to be this year's 'surprise'.

Harry had brought Ginny into the secret of Sirius Black, another sign of things improving between them. They all had agreed that Sirius probably could give some helpful tips, so Harry had written to his Godfather and received a reply fairly quickly.

The day after Harry talked to Sirius saw the biggest improvement in his demeanor; both Ginny and Hermione had agreed that they should not be there, in order to give Harry time alone with Sirius. Even though Ron had interrupted before Sirius could give Harry any practical advice, Harry at least was able to talk with someone about everything going on without being analyzed or criticized.

The day of the first task was warm. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had gone to breakfast together as usual, but Harry wasn't eating. Ginny took pity on him, but Hermione gave him a piece of toast and said, "Eat it. You may not be hungry now, but you'll feel better if you eat a little something."

Ginny agreed with her, but thought that Hermione was going about it the wrong way. Harry wouldn't let her hand go, and she could tell that he was very nervous. His hand was sweating and he kept giving little involuntary squeezes every now and then.

Eventually Professor McGonagall came over and told Harry that the champions were gathering outside. Harry released her hand, stood up, and started to walk away.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around. Ginny got up and walked over to him. A faint blush was starting in her cheeks. Looking him in the eyes she said, "For Luck."

She then gave him a small kiss on the side of the mouth.

Harry was a bit in shock. That kiss had sent a small jolt though him, it seemed to energize him like nothing else ever had. He was about to say something when Professor McGonagall called him to come on.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was daring him with her eyes to say something. All he said was, "Later."

The first task was over. Even years later Harry could never remember exactly what had happened. All he knew was he probably could have taken the dragon down with just his bare hands. Not that he did that of course, but the euphoria of Ginny's little kiss had him thinking that such a thing was entirely within the realm of possibility.

Even the fact that Ron had finally come around didn't compare to that kiss, which isn't to say that Harry wasn't glad to have his best male friend back. Quite the opposite, Harry was very glad to have Ron back on his side.

'Ginny's Lucky Charm', as Ron had irreverently called it, had been witnessed by quite a few people. When some people, Malfoy for example, tried to tease Harry about it, Ron had stepped in and defended both Harry and Ginny.

It was becoming more obvious that something was going on between Harry and Ginny. Some Hufflepuffs had asked Harry in Herbology if anything was going on between them. Harry didn't deny it nor did he acknowledge it.

At the beginning of December a notice appeared on the bulletin board.

_Attention all __Gryffindor students__,_

_Everyone is to be in the common room this Friday night at 8:00 P.M. for a special announcement._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

People started talking about what the announcement could be. Hermione suspected what was to come, but said nothing in case she might be wrong. Plus, she knew about Ginny's wish to be a formal couple with Harry by Christmas, and knew that this probably would be the catalyst for that event.

That Friday, after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall dismissed her class but asked Harry to stay behind. Ron and Hermione stayed behind also, but the stern professor told them to go along.

After they left, Professor McGonagall closed the door and sat behind her desk. She looked at Harry over folded hands. She couldn't deny that he was a product of both of his parents. His father's looks with his mother's eyes, in addition he had both of their personalities. He may be in trouble more than most, but she knew that most of it wasn't really his fault. He didn't seek the fame, but it came to him anyways.

"Mr. Potter," started the head of Gryffindor House, "as a Tri-Wizard Champion, I am giving you advanced notice of what I'll be talking about tonight."

Harry swallowed and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Potter, do you know how to dance?"

The question surprised him. He had seen dancing on television a few times, but he had never actually danced himself. He told her as much.

The professor frowned. "I had suspected as much. Very well, on Christmas Eve there will be a ball, the Yule Ball. This is a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As a Champion, you will be expected to open the dance. Needless to say you will need to find a partner before then."

Harry's eyes opened wide. He was going to have to ask a girl to a dance? Visions on being laughed at while he tripped suddenly popped into his mind. The professor saw his reaction and hastened to alleviate his fears.

"Harry."

That got his attention. None of the professors except for Dumbledore every called him just Harry. He turned his full attention to her.

"I am willing to help you. If you find a partner quickly enough, I can help you both so that you can step out with pride. I don't want to see my Gryffindors fail if I can help it. Remember, though, you don't have much time, so choose quickly."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Dance Fever

Harry stood before her. He was obviously nervous and trying not to show it. He took a quick breath and looked into her eyes. It seemed like the entire common room had stopped what they were doing to watch the drama unfolding in front them.

"Ginny Weasley, I have been a git. You are without a doubt the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and I would be a fool not to notice. You are funny, smart, and beautiful and you are not that bad at Quidditch either."

They both smiled at what was obviously an attempt to lower the nervousness that was quite evident.

"I have been watching you all through the summer. I wanted to see if you were seeing the real me or the me made up in stories. I now know that you see me for who I am. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you are."

Harry got down on one knee and took her hand. He continued, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He had asked her! After two days of waiting, he had finally asked her! She was of a mind to delay, make HIM sweat it out for a little while she 'thought about it.'

Of course the rest of her brain took over and she found herself saying, "Of course, Harry! I would love to be your date."

The common room burst into cat-calls and wolf-whistles as Harry stood up. It was like a powerful magnetic force pulling them into one another's arms. Their lips met and the shot of electricity was like a lightning bolt passing through her. She opened her mouth to run her tongue over his. He tasted like… cotton?

Ginny was not in a good mood. Ever since Professor McGonagall had made that announcement on Friday night, all the girls were wondering who was going to ask them to the ball. There were a few who got invitations within moments of the announcement, most of those where older girls who had a steady boyfriend.

To be fair, she was only a third year, but still she should have been asked already!

It was that damned dream. She had had that dream several times every night, in one form or another, ever since the announcement.

That Saturday morning she and Harry had gone to breakfast like normal. She had been extra cheerful and just _knew_ that Harry would be asking her just anytime now. She couldn't help but smile. Harry was obviously nervous and she was trying to be patient, but it was so hard!

Harry had quickly eaten his breakfast and then excused himself with a lame excuse. Ginny had just sat there stunned; he had not asked her to the ball.

She stared after him, her heart breaking. She was almost ready to burst into tears when Hermione smacked her hand. Turning a bewildered face to her best friend, she rubbed her stinging hand.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" answered a stunned Ginny.

"You are acting like a hyperactive squirrel on a sugar high." Hermione just stared at her for a moment. "It's the ball isn't it?"

Ginny's cheeks turned pink. "I had this dream last night…" she began.

Hermione just shook her head sadly.

"Ginny, you are going to have to calm down. I know that Professor McGonagall told Harry yesterday before the rest of us found out. He has been quiet ever since then, well quieter than usual. You do know that Harry isn't quite yours yet, don't you?"

The question caught her a little off guard. Of course Harry was hers; he just didn't know it yet. Wasn't he? Doubt crept into her face.

Hermione sighed, "I thought so. Ginny, you are making pretty good progress, but I don't think he's quite ready for the commitment that you are ready to dive into. Give him some time and just keep to the plan. If you keep acting like this, then I can almost guarantee that he will not be asking you to the ball."

In the face of such wisdom, Ginny bowed her head. Hermione was right; Harry didn't need a girl who was flighty. He needed someone who was steady, someone he could lean on when he needed her.

"I'll try, Hermione. But it will not be easy."

Of course that was three days ago. It was now Monday morning and Harry still hadn't asked her. Hermione had been asked by Victor Krum yesterday, while she was in the Library. Hermione had told her all about it and asked her to keep it secret.

When Ginny asked her if that was who she wanted to go with, Hermione had blushed. "Not really. But if the person I wanted to go with doesn't want to ask me, then why shouldn't I go with someone else?"

Ginny just raised her eyebrows at that. She knew that Hermione wanted Ron to ask her, most everyone in the school could see that the two were attracted to one another. Of course, her brother was slow on the uptake; maybe this was Hermione's way of getting Ron to see it.

A plan started forming in Ginny's mind. Maybe if Harry saw someone, no, some guy, talking to her, maybe that would push Harry into asking her. It was a good plan because it was simple. She had learned from the twins that small plans worked best. But, would it work?

Harry was very easy-going by nature, but, if pushed, he pushed back. Harry could be lead but not pushed or pulled. That made up her mind; if Harry hadn't asked her by Wednesday morning, then she would accept someone else if he asked, maybe that would wake him up.

Harry had been in a fog ever since he walked out of Professor McGonagall's classroom on Friday. It wasn't so much an unthinking fog as thinking too much.

The biggest thought was that he didn't know how to dance. He supposed he could learn to dance passably, but the fact was he was going to be leading the dancing had his mind in overdrive. He decided on the way back to the Gryffindor common room that he was going to take Professor McGonagall's offer of lessons.

Entering the common room and seeing all the girls there sent his mind in another direction, a date for the ball. His observations of the last few weeks had provided him with the fact that he could ask quite a few girls. Of course, most he really didn't know; others, he just wasn't interested in.

He was interrupted by Ron and Hermione, who wanted to know what McGonagall wanted. Harry was torn, Ron and Hermione were his best friends, but he wasn't as clueless as he seemed. He knew that the pair was attracted to one another. He was of two minds on that problem, but realized that one day Ron would get his head out of his arse and finally admit he liked the resident genius of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked at Ron as he spoke. "Professor McGonagall will be announcing tonight that there will be a Yule Ball. She was telling me that I need to find a date to dance with."

Ron turned a little green, "We have to dance? But I hate dancing."

Both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at that. "You know how to dance?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Mum taught all of us at one time or another. She loves going to those Ministry parties with Dad. I was always partnered with Ginny because we were about the same size, she's really good."

Turning to Harry he said, "If you take her, this is a fair warning, she'll dance your feet off."

Now it was Harry's turn to turn green. "I don't know how to dance. I never had the chance to learn."

Hermione looked on with sympathy but Ron said, "Well, then maybe you shouldn't ask her. She hates it when her toes get stepped on."

Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder. "Ron, if Harry wants to ask her, then don't discourage him."

Turning to Harry, she said, "I'm sure that if you ask her, she'll be more than happy to teach you."

Harry hung his head. "I don't know, guys. I wish I didn't have to go, but it seems like I have no choice."

"Cheer up, mate!" said Ron. "Let's head down to supper and you can drown your sorrows in pumpkin juice."

Harry raised his head, a slight twinkle in his eye. Looking at Ron he asked, "Who are you going to ask?"

Ron pondered.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to look around at supper. I have high standards, you know."

Harry winced at the look Hermione shot Ron, which he was oblivious to. 'This isn't going to be pretty,' he thought.

"Really, Ronald? And what standards are those?"

Harry excused himself and ran up the stairs to his dorm. Setting his books down, he lay down on his bed, thinking of how he was going to complete this unexpected task.

As he thought it might, the announcement last night had sent a shiver of fear thought the guys and giddiness thought out the girls. Harry had positioned himself near the boy's staircase and had watched as the reactions had spread out through the room. He had watched as older boys, most of them having girlfriends, had immediately turned and asked them to the ball.

They made it look so easy.

Harry had made sure that he was nowhere near Ginny when Professor McGonagall made the announcement; he wanted to watch her reaction from a distance. The smile that had appeared on her face seemed to light up the whole room, he was doomed.

He had decided earlier that he was going to ask her, after all, he really liked being near her. Maybe it was time to see if they could go farther.

Harry told himself, "I'll ask her tomorrow."

Harry awoke with a start. He could feel the phantom pain of where he had been slapped. The dream had been unsettling.

The dream was fast leaving, but he could recall that last moment. Ginny slapping him and calling him a clumsy ox, he had totally crushed her toes with the cement blocks on his feet.

Harry looked out the window. The sky was just now starting to turn orange as the sun started its ascent. He lay back down; it was too early to be getting up yet. Besides, it was Saturday, there were no classes that he needed to prepare for.

Eventually he fell back asleep with the words 'Clumsy Ox' ringing through his head.

The pillow smacking into his face woke him up. "Oy, get up lazy! It is time for breakfast."

"One of these days I am going to kill you for being so energetic about food."

Harry got up and got ready for the day. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he was more awake.

Walking down the stairs with Ron, the first thing he saw was a very energetic Ginny Weasley. He stopped and gulped, this was not the same girl he had normally gone to breakfast with for the last several weeks. This girl was scary; Harry suddenly thought that he wanted another round with the dragon, it was probably safer.

Once seated in the Great Hall, Harry ate as quickly as possible. The remembrance of the dream was overriding any other thought. He wanted out of there and back to the safety of his room.

Finishing his breakfast, he quickly got up. Mumbling about finishing up some homework, he left the hall at not quite a run.

Harry all but ran back to his room. He was aware of several girls who called out after him, but he ignored them all. Reaching the relative safety of his room, he collapsed on his bed.

He was never going to be able to do this. He was going to disappoint everyone, from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, to all of Gryffindor House. Most of all he was going to disappoint Ginny. He had been less nervous about the first task than he was about asking a girl to a dance.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," said Professor McGonagall.

It was Monday night and Harry had just finished his first dance lesson. He had asked Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration if he could start with them as soon as possible. She had told him to come to her classroom at seven.

Harry had learned very quickly that dancing was far more detailed than it looked on the television. He had stepped on the professor's toes more than once, but she had been prepared and had cast a charm that made her shoes hard.

"Thank you, Professor. I can see that this will take a while to really learn."

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter, while you are no natural talent, you will be able to learn enough in time so that you don't embarrass yourself on the dance floor. Have you picked out a date yet? These lessons will work better if you learn with the girl that you want to take instead of me."

Harry bowed his head. He had picked her out, but every time he was ready to ask her he would freeze up. Not for the first time, Harry wished that he had a parent to ask about these things. His aunt was more of a caretaker (a little less care and more taker, thought Harry) than a mother. Hermione would do as a big sister, but she was too close to Ginny for him to ask her advice.

Coming to a quick decision Harry asked, "Professor, can I ask you a serious question?"

'Serious question' echoed though out his brain, 'serious question…. Sirius!'

"Of course, Mr. Potter, What is it?"

Harry was quiet for a moment while his thoughts collected themselves. This would take some smooth manoeuvring to get around, but he thought he was up for the task.

"Professor, how can I get a message to someone quickly? Owl post will be a little slow and I need to contact someone as soon as possible, but I don't know exactly where he is."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at that question. "Whom do you wish to contact?"

Harry didn't know if the professor knew that Sirius was innocent or not, so he invented, "Professor Lupin."

The look in her eyes said that she knew that isn't who he was wanting but she answered anyway.

"As you know how to produce a Patronus, I will teach you how to make a Patronus Message. The wand movement and incantation are the same; the only difference is instead of focusing on a happy memory, you think of whom you wish to send it to and the message you want to send."

"You are limited to a message of only about ten seconds, which should be enough for most emergency communications. Why don't you try it now?"

Excitedly, Harry pulled out his wand. Focusing on Professor McGonagall he said, "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs burst forth from his wand. It turned to Harry and nodded once, then turned towards Professor McGonagall. Walking over to her he looked her in the eyes and Harry's voice issued out of it.

"Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry and said, "You are welcome, Mr. Potter."

Tuesday morning arrived slowly. Harry had sent off his message to Sirius as soon as he left the dance lesson. Harry hoped that he would be able to reply quickly though.

Ginny was calmer at breakfast, almost too calm. This was scarier than Saturday morning, when she was just bubbling over.

Harry felt something brush by his shoulder. Hedwig landed in front of him and stuck her leg out, a letter was attached. Giving her a piece of bacon, he removed the letter. Ginny looked at him, but didn't say anything, Ron, on the other, hand did, "Who is that from?"

Turning the letter over, Harry noticed that it had Dumbledore's handwriting. Curious, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Please come to my office tonight after dinner. I enjoy 'Ice Mice'._

_Dumbledore _

"It's from Dumbledore," replied Harry. "I'm supposed to go to his office tonight after dinner."

"I wonder what he wants?" said Hermione.

Harry hoped that his hunch was right, but responded, "I don't know. I guess I'll find out tonight."

Ginny had embarked on a plan of detached interest. She had realized, after Hermione mentioned it, that she was being a little too possessive of Harry. In her mind he was hers, but only in her mind, Harry had made no action towards that end yet. Therefore she had determined that she would try and act a little more friend-like instead of girlfriend-like.

She could tell that Harry was nervous and he had tried to talk to her several times, but he always just stopped and said something that was obviously different than what he wanted to. She just knew that he wanted to ask her to the ball, but for some reason he just couldn't. She was willing to wait for him, but not forever.

She had noticed that several boys were looking at her, but the fact that she was nearly always around Harry had put them off. It was flattering, but at the same time annoying. She just wasn't interested in anyone but Harry Potter.

Like Ron and Hermione, she was interested in what Dumbledore would want with Harry, but she refused to ask. If he wanted to tell them, then he would. She knew better than to push him, which is why she was waiting. They would be together one day, she just knew it.

In the meantime, she would wait. She would give Harry just one more day then she would see if anyone else was interested.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Yule Ball

Harry approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Ice Mice," he said, and the Gargoyle moved out of the way revealing the staircase behind. Harry took the stairs two at a time in anticipation of what he hoped he was about to find.

Knocking on the door, he heard the Headmaster say, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and his eyes automatically went to the black dog lying in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Sirius!" he called.

The dog transformed into his Godfather and spread his arms wide. Harry ran forward, engulfing him in a hug similar to those Mrs. Weasley always gave him.

After a few moments, he broke free and looked his Godfather over. "I'm glad you came, Sirius."

"What else am I supposed to do when my Godson calls? Besides, I was curious given the strange message you sent. How can I help you, Harry?"

Dumbledore excused himself leaving the pair alone.

Harry waited, not knowing where to begin. Finally he took a deep breath and just let the words flow.

"Sirius, how do I ask Ginny to the Ball without sounding like a jerk, or a love sick puppy, or …or… or… I don't know!"

Harry hung his head, his emotions all over the place without actually landing anywhere.

Sirius knew that, while any of the descriptions would be great for teasing Harry, that now wasn't the time for levity. Sirius had to be… serious. Even in his own mind, a laugh started at that thought.

Sirius sat in one of the arm-chairs that Dumbledore had provided for their use, motioning to Harry to take the other one across from him. Harry obediently sat and just stared at his Godfather.

"Harry, I'm probably not the best person to give you advise here, but as there is no one else, I'll do my best. You see, I always had a way with ladies, if I do say so myself. I didn't need to chase after them, they came to me. A bit annoying that, the chase is part of the fun!"

Seeing Harry's look of confusion Sirius explained, "Ok let me put it this way. You're famous, The Boy Who Lived and all that. Let your Slytherin side loose for a moment."

Seeing Harry's frown, Sirius laughed. "Don't knock it until you try it, my boy. We all have a little bit of each house in us, it's more a question of which one we allow to come to the forefront."

"If I was in your shoes I would be using that fame to go after any and all females that I could convince to be with me. In the end it wouldn't last because they would only be looking at the fame not the person. No matter how pretty the girls, if you're not interested, then you aren't interested."

Harry nodded, sort of understanding now.

"Anyways, back to my point. I never did settle on just one girl. Your father of course had picked out your mother very early on and no one else would do for him. I sort of think that the same will be true with you, which is why you are in the situation you are with Ginny. You may notice other girls, but in the end, even I'm beginning to think that she will be better for you in the long run."

Harry said nothing; but instead tried to wrap his mind around the things Sirius was saying.

"From what little I actually know and a little bit of what Dumbledore has observed, I'm pretty sure that she will not reject any advance you make, as long as you do it soon."

At that Harry looked questionably into Sirius's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sirius just smiled. "From what the old man has told me before you got here, you both have options. Girls are looking at you and guys are looking at her."

At these last words, alarm and a little anger passed Harry's features. Sirius noted it, but continued on.

"Girls like the chase as much as we do, but they will only wait so long before moving on. It's only been a few days since the Yule Ball was announced, but just remember, the pretty girls get snapped up pretty quickly. And Ginny, even if she is only thirteen, is still a pretty girl."

Harry blushed but nodded his head in agreement.

"Therefore, my advice to you, my Godson, is to march straight to her on the instant and ask her. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way. Don't worry about how you are asking her, don't worry about how you think you are coming across. Just ask her. I know you, Harry, you will not be a jerk, and it isn't in your nature. As for the love-sick puppy, you're on your own there."

Sirius laughed, and after a moment Harry did too. Harry got up from the chair and hugged his father's best friend again. "Thanks, Sirius."

Ginny couldn't believe it! Neville had asked her to be his date for the ball. _Neville!_

Needless to say she was totally surprised, but then again he hadn't been sorted into the House of Godric Gryffindor for nothing, she thought.

Ginny had made a promise to herself to wait another day on for Harry, and she always kept her promises, but should she? She kept thinking that Harry was about to ask her, but he kept running away. "Very un-Gryffindor of him," she thought to herself.

But in the end she had to be true to herself if to no one else. "Neville, can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Neville nodded and winked at her, "I know you want Harry to ask you, but I figured that if he doesn't soon, you'll wind up choosing some other idiot who will not understand what's going on. This way, if Harry doesn't ask you, at least you know that I don't have an ulterior plan. I really want to go, but there isn't really anyone I want to take. It will be fun to just go as friends."

Ginny laughed at that. "I promised myself that if Harry doesn't ask me by tomorrow that I'd accept anyone else's offer. Your offer is better than most others who would ask; so, if Harry doesn't ask me by this time tomorrow, then I'll accept take your offer."

Thinking a moment she added, "And if he does pull his head out of his arse and asks me before then, how about you ask Luna instead? She's a third year also and couldn't go otherwise, that way you'll still have a good time."

Neville thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

Ginny just looked at Neville, sweet, quiet Neville. Why couldn't Harry be a little more like him, she wondered? She snorted at that, asking Harry to be more like Neville. The world would be in a totally different place if those two switched places.

The door swung open and the boy in question came in. Harry looked around the room and his eyes fell on her. Her breath caught in her throat. Harry had his 'Seeker Eyes' on her, those eyes that never left their target until the prize was his.

His eyes never left hers, all the while he moved around people and objects that were between them.

Stopping next to her he finally saw Neville. Half turning to his roommate he asked, "Neville, do you mind if I talk to Ginny for a moment?"

Neville just smiled and left the two alone. He also had seen those eyes before, at every Quidditch match Harry had ever been in.

Reaching out without really looking, Harry took her hands in his. All sound and light now only seemed to come from him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry that I couldn't say this before, but I didn't know what to say. But with a little guidance from someone who truly cares about me I now know. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Somewhere, Ginny didn't know where, there were thousands of instruments playing a beautiful melody. The Sun, which had set a little while ago, was once again blazing in the sky. Oxygen, usually plentiful, was now totally missing from the Universe.

"Ginny?"

Seeing the concerned look on Harry's face she finally took a breath… and then another as she realized that she had been holding hers for a while now.

"I would love to be your date, Harry."

Ginny, indeed no one had ever seen that smile that appeared on Harry's face. "You will?"

Ginny couldn't help the smile on her own face that was the match for his. "I will."

Without warning or even conscious thought, they were kissing. The kiss lasted for hours, or so it seemed. The tap on his shoulder brought Harry back. Breaking the kiss he turned and looked into the eyes of Fred and George Weasley.

"Harry, ol' boy, we didn't mean to interrupt but you're setting a poor example for the younger crowd. I mean, isn't that what broom cupboards are for?"

Harry blushed crimson and Ginny wasn't much better herself.

The twins laughed and applause broke out in the common room. Neville could be heard shouting, "About time, Potter!"

The time leading up to the ball was probably the happiest Harry had ever experienced in his whole life. He and Ginny were now an item and the top subject of the gossip mill. Even Draco Malfoy's insults meant nothing, especially after Ginny hit him with her Bat-Boggie Hex. Harry now openly held Ginny's hand every time they were together.

The dance lessons with Professor McGonagall now included Ginny as his practice partner. Due to his previous lessons, and his excellent agility, he never once stepped on Ginny's toes, a feat that pleased him.

For her part Ginny was far beyond ecstatic. Her wildest wish had been granted. Of course she was keeping her head about her, thanks in no small part to Hermione's advice.

It was Hermione who reminded her that this was still a new relationship, for both of them, and that the 'new' would wear off soon and that Ginny needed to be prepared to show that she was a strong young woman and not a weak-willed fan-girl.

All in all, it was a very happy couple who were eager for their first 'real date'.

Christmas dawned with snow on the ground and a crisp snap in the air. Ginny had hardly slept at all the night before, she was too excited.

She had sent Hedwig to her mother, Harry letting her borrow his owl, the next day after he had asked her to the ball. A package had arrived a few days later with a beautiful dress in it. It was obvious that her mother had sewn it herself, but it was also obvious that this was no rush job. It seemed that her mom Mrs. Weasley had been preparing ahead of time.

It was a perfect fit. Even with a little growth spurt it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had taken her current measurements into account when creating the dress. It was a pale green color that highlighted her hair. She would have preferred an emerald green, her favorite color, but had to admit that this was probably a better option.

When Harry had asked her about it, she said that he couldn't see it before the Ball. When he asked about the color, she only replied that they would complement each other. Then she blushed at the double meaning of the phrase, so did Harry.

Deciding that she could no longer stay in bed, despite the early hour, Ginny grabbed all the presents at the foot of her bed and went downstairs with them. Harry, Hermione, Ron and she had agreed to open presents together down in the common room.

She had no longer reached the common room before she heard heavy footsteps coming from the boy's stairs. Looking up she saw Ron but no Harry. Ron saw the question in her eyes because he said, "Harry is coming, he said something about a lie-in but I changed his mind." This last was said with an evil grin.

Putting her presents on the table, Ginny just raised her eyebrows and darted up the girl's staircase in search of Hermione. She found the older girl out of bed but obviously still not awake yet. Hermione just smiled at her younger companion's energy and told her that she would be down directly momentarily.

Ginny raced back down the stairs even knowing that she would have to wait for the others. Harry was just sitting down on the couch and glaring at Ron. Ron, on the other hand, was trying to look perfectly innocent and failing.

Ginny sat beside Harry and cuddled up to him. "Do I want to know? Or should I just hex Ron on general principles?"

Harry turned to her and smiled. "It was my fault really. I forgot that Ron only gets up early on Christmas Day."

The smile faded a little and he rubbed his nose. "I never realized just how _hard_ a feather pillow was until this morning."

Knowing how much it would annoy Ron, and as much as she wanted to do it, Ginny kissed Harry's nose and asked him if that made it better.

The light in Harry's eyes also said that he knew the perfect way of getting back at Ron. "It helps, but this works better."

So saying he turned to her and gave her a full on kiss. Her toes curled and she returned the kiss with interest. Only the sound of Ron making gagging noises stopped the pair.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" whined Ron.

"YES!" they both yelled at him but with identical silly grins on their faces.

Hermione chose that moment to come join them. "Do you have to be so loud? There are perfectly sensible people still sleeping you know."

Hermione sat beside Ginny, lying laying her presents down. That seemed to be the signal for Ron and Ginny to dive into their presents piles and start opening them with abandon. Harry and Hermione laughed but copied the two red-heads.

After they had opened all the presents, Ginny noticed that Harry had not gotten her one. Turning to him she almost started to say something, but he brought out a slim package.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny."

She opened it to find a beautiful emerald necklace and earring set. Turning back to Harry she said, "Harry this is too much! This must have cost you a fortune!"

Harry just shook his head, "It didn't cost me anything. Sirius sent this to me after I asked you to the ball. He said that my mum wore these on her wedding day. It seems that he 'borrowed' it from his pure-blood mother, who wasn't very happy to find out that it had been touched by a muggle-born."

Both Ginny and Hermione raised their eyes at that statement.

"This is a Black Family heirloom; most of the Black family was in Slytherin House. It seems that Sirius was the only one not sorted there. He wanted you to wear it for the ball. He also said that if you feel too uncomfortable with keeping it, you can return it to him and he'll keep it for 'our' wedding," Harry said the last part with a red face.

Ginny held the present against her chest. She knew what her mother would say about her keeping it. Ginny just nodded.

"I think I'll do that. I don't feel comfortable keeping something this valuable here. And I know what my mother would say if she knew I had it."

Ron nodded at that statement.

She continued, "But in the spirit it was given, I will wear them."

Harry just smiled.

The rest of the day was taken up in just relaxing in the castle and snowball fights. Most of the school, as well as some of the visitors, all joined in and everyone was very wet by the time most of the girls had left to "get ready".

Harry knew his Aunt and Uncle had attended many similar parties for his company, but Harry had never been to one. He wasn't too sure of his table manners, but Hermione's advice stuck with him. "Just watch Ron and DON'T do what he does."

That had started another tiff between the two. An event that had increased ever since Ron had learned that Hermione had a date for the ball. Harry wasn't privy to who her date was, but he hoped that Ron would take that as a hint. Hermione had other admirers and he needed to step up.

Harry had told Ron what Sirius told him. But Ron just said he wasn't interested in Hermione that way. The lack of conviction in his voice told Harry that Ron was indeed interested in the girl genius of Gryffindor Tower.

About half an hour before the ball was to start the girls started coming down. Some found their partners and left, others leaving to meet boys from other houses. Finally Ginny appeared at the top of the staircase.

The dress was of a modest cut while still showing the womanly curves of the young woman who wore it. While not as fashionable as some of the other dresses that Harry had seen, the gift from Sirius had added just the right touch. Both the elegance and simplicity suited Ginny perfectly.

Harry smiled up at his date and was answered with a blush. Ginny came down the stairs slowly but with confidence. Harry extended his arm when she was one step away and she took it.

"You look beautiful, Ginny."

The blush grew a little, "Thank you. You dress up pretty well yourself, Mr. Potter."

Harry joined her in the blush, but then they both burst out laughing and relaxed.

"Shall we?" asked Harry, curving his arm for her to take a hold of.

Ginny took his arm and allowed him to lead her out the Portrait Door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Under the Lake

The Yule Ball had been a success, at least most of the couples around the castle thought so. Ron and Hermione were on a very formal level after the blazing argument that had occurred after everyone had returned to the tower.

Neither Harry nor Ginny were getting involved and made it plain to both their friends that they would not take sides, this was for Ron and Hermione to work out and they wanted nothing to do with it. It was an uneasy truce, but was working.

The day after Boxing Day, Hermione asked Harry if he had worked out the clue to the egg yet. Harry had turned a little red and glanced at Ginny. Harry replied, "I've had other things to think about and not really worked on it since opening it after the First Task."

Ginny just smiled and recommended that they set aside some time before classes started to work on it. "After all, we helped you prepare for the First Task and this one will be easier if we prepare ahead of time."

Hagrid being revealed as a half-giant stunned everyone except for Ron, who confessed that he had overheard Hagrid talking to Madame Maxine at the Yule Ball while walking out in the rose garden. They had unsuccessfully tried to talk to their giant friend, but he would not open his door.

The quartet spent most of their free time, before classes started again, working on new ways to get answers out of the egg, but the shrill sound coming from the egg never changed. It wound up being a frustrated Ginny who found a solution.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Harry over the sound coming from the egg.

He then closed the egg and everyone removed the earmuffs they had borrowed from the Herbology classroom to reduce the awful sound. The group had spent the past several days wearing them in an unused classroom far from most travel paths to work on the egg.

Hermione seemed the most put out, as all her research had so far returned nothing of use. She had tried a translation spell, but that did nothing but make the sound even worse. She then proceeded through a thick book of spells, trying each to no success.

Ron had tried screaming at it, but that had done nothing. Harry had even tried kicking it, but only succeeded in bruising his foot. Ginny had just stared at the egg, her eyes getting narrower as each attempt failed.

When the egg was secured again, she huffed out, "I say we just boil the dumb thing and be done with it."

Ron was the first to break down laughing; but the others soon followed. After a few minutes Harry calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes. "We might as well try; I don't think we could hurt it."

After a quick trip to the kitchens, where an ecstatic Dobby had greeted them, they had retrieved a large cooking cauldron big enough to house the egg. They returned to the classroom and submerged the egg after filling the pot with water, using the Aguamenti spell.

Placing their earmuffs on again, Harry opened the egg inside the filled cauldron. There was almost no sound, so they removed the earmuffs and heard the unintelligible sounds coming from the cauldron. Taking a deep breath, Harry suddenly dunked his head into the water. A few moments later he emerged and said, "There are words now." He then dunked his head again and listened more closely.

After everyone had a turn, Hermione wrote down what they all agreed the words said:

_Come and seek us where our voices sound.  
We cannot sing above the ground.  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss.  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black.  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

_(Taken from "The Goblet of Fire", chapter 25)_

Harry sighed, "It would have to be a riddle inside a riddle."

Both Hermione and Ginny gave him a look that clearly said nothing dealing with him was ever easy.

The quartet had decided to wait on solving the riddle as it was already getting late and classes were due to start in the morning.

For solving the egg clue, Ginny had received a toe-curling kiss from Harry that left her speechless and light-headed all the way to bed. Her dreams were all bright colors and rainbows.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

Hermione copied out the riddle for everyone and they talked about it at mealtimes and whenever they had free time from homework. In the end they agreed that it probably meant that something that Harry cared for was going to be taken from him and he would have to retrieve it from under-water, most likely the Black Lake.

Privately Harry could guess what would be taken. Ginny had very quickly became someone who he would 'sorely miss'. The chances that it would be an object, like his Firebolt, were quickly dismissed; an object would not inspire the needed concern to retrieve it.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

Watching Viktor Krum dive into the chilly waters of the lake one day reminded Harry of something very important; Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", Savior of the Philosopher's Stone, Slayer of the Basilisk, and Tri-Wizard Champion, could not swim.

As soon as he admitted this to his friends they were more than ready to teach him. Ron was actually amazed that there was something that he could do that Harry couldn't. The only problem was where; the lake was much too cold for learning even if it was where he was destined to go for the Task.

It was Cedric Diggory who provided the solution, of a sort. He had told Harry about the Prefect's Bathroom thinking that Harry might need help with the egg clue; he was returning the favor after Harry had informed him about the dragons in the First Task. Harry did not have the heart to tell Cedric that he (and his friends) had already solved the egg clue.

Ron had agreed to teach Harry; mostly because he did not want Harry and Ginny to be alone together with so little clothing on, but also to make up for being a prat to Harry before the First Task. Ginny had agreed that it was probably for the best, even though the thought of seeing Harry in just his swim trunks was very appealing.

To avoid running into anyone, they went at night, using the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to avoid detection. It didn't take long for Harry to learn, his natural agility in the air sort of translated into swimming. The only problem they had was finding a way for Harry to breathe underwater.

Harry was explaining Muggle air tanks to Ron and Ginny, while Hermione researched for magical solutions in the library. Neville, who was close by, asked them what they were talking about. After explaining the situation to him he responded, "What about Gillyweed? It allows you to breathe underwater for about an hour, it even gives you webbing on your feet and hands to help with swimming."

All four just stared at him. Turning red, he said, "It was in the book Moody gave me."

Thanking him, Harry decided that he should ask Professor Sprout about the plant.

After supper, he approached the Herbology Professor and explained his need. She told him that she had none, but that Professor Snape probably would have some. Reluctant to approach the man, Harry asked if he could purchase it somewhere. She later provided him with some catalogs where such things could be ordered. Harry sent Hedwig out with an order for the rare plant. He only hoped that it would arrive before the Task in a couple of weeks.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

His fears were unfounded as the package arrived three days later. There was more than enough, at least according to the book that Neville had, for Harry to practice a little with and still have some for the actual task.

Harry found that after eating the Gillyweed that the water seemed warmer than it did normally. He was actually getting pretty good at swimming and was starting to enjoy himself. But as the time drew nearer he began to dread what everyone now knew was about to happen.

One week before the Task was to start, Harry approached Hermione about a possible way of finding Ginny sooner rather than later in the competition. Hermione seemed to think for a moment before snapping her fingers and running upstairs. As this was fairly common of an occurrence, Harry thought nothing of it.

Hermione returned with a couple of books. Sitting down at a table she opened one and had Harry read it. It was a story about a wizard in China who always became lost and couldn't find his way home. His wife, a witch, finally tired of waiting hours, if not days, for the man to return home, created a spell. She tied a piece of string to his little finger and one to her own and then cast a spell that magically tied them together so that he would always know in what direction his wife was.

Harry looked up at Hermione and said, "It sounds like a good story, but how does that help?"

Hermione, looking put out, replied, "There is a folktale in most oriental cultures about a 'Red String of Fate' or something similar. It is supposed to join two people who are destined to be together, this story is probably the origin of that myth."

Harry nodded as Hermione continued, "I occasionally look up some Muggle myths and legends to see if maybe there are actual magical connections. This was one that I found that is like that."

"While I haven't come across another reference like that story, I have found a spell that a wizard used on his dog that was always running away. It should work for you and Ginny."

Harry thought about it and said, "I should talk this over with Ginny. I'm not opposed to the idea, but at the same time it just sounds a little weird."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "It does, but it is one possible solution. I'll keep looking, but this is the best one I've found that meets what you are wanting."

Later that night, when Harry and Ginny were spending 'alone' time together, he brought up the possible solution to Ginny. While they rarely were alone, it was something that they agreed they should do even if just for a few minutes a day in a crowded room.

She, like Harry, could see both the positive and negative sides to such a spell. In the end they agreed that they would do it only if another solution didn't present itself by the day before the task.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

The week passed a little too quickly for Harry's peace of mind; eventually the day before the task had arrived.

Hermione had outdone herself in research and had actually found three possible spells that might help Harry find Ginny. Unfortunately one of them required Harry's wand to act like a needle in a compass, and as he would be underwater this spell was deemed inappropriate.

Another spell acted like a metal detector of sorts but could be set to find just one thing, in this case Ginny, but after testing it Harry complained that the 'ping' sound coming from his wand traveled up his arm and was very distracting. In the end they went with the first spell that Hermione had found.

Lacking a red string, they used one of Ginny's long hairs instead. Tying it loosely around both of their pinkie fingers, Hermione touched it with her wand and said, "Obligamus Animas Simul."

The hair, and to a lesser extent Harry and Ginny, all glowed a pale yellow for a moment. The hair seemed to evaporate and the light faded. No one said anything for a moment.

"Well?" asked Hermione, a bit exasperated.

Ginny took a small step backwards and Harry frowned. "I sort of felt that."

"Me too," replied Ginny who was also frowning but in a curious sort of way.

For the next hour they tested it. Harry would close his eyes and Ginny would move around the room or go up the stairs. They thought it would feel like the hair would pull them in the correct direction but it was more a sense of just "knowing" where the other was.

They also discovered that distance was a factor. While they could not tell the exact distance, they both could feel the other as 'more solid' the closer they were. While they held hands the feel would be as solid as the hand they held. All in all it was not as unpleasant as they thought.

Although a bit annoyed, Ron did not say anything to Harry and Ginny about their constant hand-holding. He knew as well as they did that all too soon Ginny would be whisked away to be hidden in the lake.

About an hour after dinner Fred and George approached the four-some. For once there was no laughter in their language or demeanor. "Ginny, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore asks for you to come with us."

Turning to Harry, Ginny bends down and hugs him tightly, Harry holding on to her just as tightly but eventually they break apart. Reaching up, Ginny grabs Harry's head and pulls it down for a quick but desperate kiss. "I expect a quick rescue, Potter. No dallying with any mermaids or anything, you hear?"

Harry smiled and just nodded his head.

Squaring her shoulders, Ginny headed towards the door and was lost to sight with the closing of the entryway.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

As the portrait closed on the common room, Ginny's shoulders slumped. She had full confidence in Harry and his ability to find her. After all he had found her in her first year and he had fewer clues then. But she was a little nervous about what was to happen.

Fred and George didn't really say anything on the way, but acted more like an honor guard. She was happy to have their support. They may be some of the silliest people she knew, but in the end they were family and she was grateful for them.

Hermione, on the other hand, was nervously rubbing her hands together. "Why does Professor Dumbledore need me?"

"No idea," Fred responded. "He just asked us to fetch both of you."

They led them, not to Dumbledore's office as Ginny expected, but to the Great Hall. George opened the door and they filed in. Inside were the school heads and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Cho Chang and a small girl who looked a lot like Fleur were also present.

"Thank you Misters Wesley, you may return to your common room," said Dumbledore.

The twins nodded and left the room, although Ginny noticed that they didn't quite close the door; she expected that they would be listening just outside the door.

"Now then," continued the Headmaster, "I will explain a little of what will be happening."

"Tonight you four," and here he pointed to the assembled young people, "will sleep down here in a guest room that we have prepared. You have been chosen as someone that each Champion will miss the most."

Everyone except Hermione nodded. She seemed a little stunned that she had been chosen.

"Tomorrow morning, we will all go down to the lake where each of you will be put under a spell that will put you in a state of hibernation. You will then be turned over to the Merpeople who will take you to their village under the lake to await the Champions."

"During this time you will be, for lack of a better word, asleep until you once again return to the air above."

At the look of doubt on the little girl's face Dumbledore added, "Do not worry. The Merpeople are not hostile unless provoked. They have agreed to help us, you all will be safe."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, what happens if a Champion doesn't get to us within the time limit?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Not to worry, Miss Granger; if your Champion isn't able to retrieve you and must retire, the Merpeople will return you."

With no further questions, the girls were led off to a room just off the main hallway. There were four beds and a change of clothes on each; it seemed that the house elves had prepared everything ahead of time. Hermione was not pleased, but as there was no one to complain to, Ginny refusing to listen, she let it drop.

Ginny grabbed her pajamas and started to change into them.

"You're Harry Potter's girlfriend, aren't you?" asked Cho to Ginny.

Ginny turned to the beautiful Asian girl. Cho, like Ginny, was changing and was currently only in her underthings. Ginny couldn't help but notice that the older girl had developed very nicely.

Puffing up a little Ginny replied, "I am."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Cho faced her after pulling on her nightdress. "I heard that he only asked you because no one else would go with him."

Ginny felt a spike of anger towards the girl, but replied instead, "Hardly. If you believe that there are NO girls who wouldn't jump at the chance of dating Harry, you're not as bright as you seem."

Cho scowled at that comment, but Ginny continued, "Believe me, he had choices. I just happened to be the one to prove the best choice!"

Hermione shot her a look, but Ginny chose to ignore it for now, she would ask about it later.

The sound of a beetle flying off could clearly be heard in the silence that followed.

HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW HPGW

The next morning Harry was very nervous; neither girl had returned to the common room and they were not at breakfast.

Harry had gone to bed knowing that Ginny was somewhere below him in the castle, but not much more. Upon waking, though, the first thing Harry noticed was that his sense of Ginny was quite faint, but also coming from a totally different direction, the lake. He also noticed that it didn't seem as vibrant or "alive" as before, he could only guess that it had something to do with whatever spell had obviously been put on her to allow her to be under the water without drowning.

Ron was also subdued; he only had two helpings at breakfast instead of his usual "grab and eat everything in sight" approach. Neither boy said much, nor did those around them question them. It being obvious that neither wanted to talk about the coming event.

After a small eternity of waiting, the Champions were heading down to the lake. They were all dressed in swim trunks and had thick robes on to keep out the cold. The one stray thought in Harry's mind was what idiot held an outdoor swimming event in the middle of winter?

After a small briefing from Dumbledore, the four Champions prepared to enter the water. Harry pulled out the Gillyweed, while the others pulled out their wands. As the canon sounded, the three older champions disappeared under the water, while Harry started eating the last of the Gillyweed.

As the effects of the plant started, Harry dove down. With a gentle tugging leading him on, Harry made an almost straight line towards Ginny. It only took him about fifteen minutes to reach her.

There wasn't much light this far down in the lake, but what little light there was seemed to be caught in Ginny's beautiful red hair. The way her hair floated away from her, combined with the reflections from the light gave her an angelic view. Harry almost wished he had a camera to capture the scene.

Even with the words from the egg being repeated now, Harry knew that the other 'hostages' would be safe. Both Ginny and Hermione had made it clear to Harry that Dumbledore wouldn't let any student under his watch to be harmed in any way.

Finding a sharp rock, as Harry had discovered during his practices that using his wand underwater didn't have the desired effects; he cut the rope that was holding Ginny to the statue. Harry was temporary mesmerized by the beautiful girl just floating there.

Shaking his head, Harry gently grabbed his girlfriend and swam towards the shoreline where he knew everyone had gathered to watch. Since Ginny was still enchanted after he got her, Harry suspected that she wouldn't awake until they reached the surface. Since it was easier for him to swim with her than try to break the surface, he swam well above the weeds and waited until he could vaguely see the people waiting on shore before he took them all the way out of the water.

He immediately regretted that as the effects of the Gillyweed hadn't worn off yet; Ginny came awake as soon as her head broke above the waves, but Harry had to stay in the water. They were in shallow enough water that she was able to walk out of the water and into the waiting arms of Madame Pomfrey, who immediately wrapped her in a thick robe and forced her to drink Pepper-Up Potion.

After what seemed a very long time, Harry could feel the Gillyweed wearing off. He broke the surface and walked to his waiting girlfriend and the school nurse. He was given the same treatment as Ginny. A few minutes later, Victor Krum and Hermione came out. A few minutes later Cedric and Cho left the water.

Harry started to frown, Fleur hadn't returned yet and the time limit was over. A hushed murmur from the waiting crowd could be heard. About fifteen minutes later, two blonde heads and many more of the Merpeople broke the surface. It was obvious that Fleur was hurt as she was moving slowly and had many cuts and scratches all over her.

Dumbledore and Madame Maxime both waded out the girls, and Fleur leaned heavily against her headmistress. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand around the girl and then produced a goblet of something and ordered the girl to drink. Color started coming back to Fleur's cheeks and she was able to stand on her own quickly.

Dumbledore meanwhile was talking, in Mermish, to one of the Merpeople who seemed to be their spokesman. Dumbledore nodded and then turned to the other judges, who all gathered to hear what he had to say.

After a couple of minutes, Ludo Bagman had cast the Sonorus charm and started speaking.

"After learning of what happened under the water, we award the following: To Mr. Harry Potter, who used Gillyweed to great effect, and who returned just 31 minutes after entering the water with his hostage, both of them unharmed, we award full marks: 50 points!"

The cheering was especially loud from the Hogwarts students but ended quickly.

"Mr. Victor Crum, who used an incomplete form of transfiguration but was nevertheless effective, returned just one minute outside the time limit, but with his hostage and himself unharmed. We award him 45 points!"

The cheering this time was loudest from the students of Durmstrang.

"To Mr. Cedric Diggory, who used the Bubble-Head charm and returned with his hostage, but five minutes outside the time limit, we award him 40 points!"

Again there was cheering form Hogwarts.

"And lastly, to Ms. Fleur Delacour, who also used the Bubble-Head charm. Ms. Delacour encountered Grindylows, which delayed her enough so that she reached her hostage well outside the time limit. She nevertheless returned with her hostage and will receive 30 points!"

There was a ring of applause from the Beauxbatons students.

"Thank you all for coming out and supporting your Champion!"

He then removed the amplification spell.


End file.
